Amnesia
by Lea Ootori
Summary: Chase's been turning into Spike frequently now. When he realizes it's because the insults are finally getting him, it's already too late- Douglas has escaped and discovered that when Chase is Spike, his chip is vulnerable. Douglas hacks Chase's system to turn him into a robot, but it goes wrong and Douglas goes into a coma and Chase gets Amnesia- Will the Lab Rats save Chase?
1. Spike's Wrath

**Hi guys! I'm new to his fandom- in fact, I started watching this show like...last week. But I liked it so much that I started like, binge watching it on Netflix. But due to life and other obstacles, I'm currently only on season 2 episode 20 or something...so sorry if I'm behind! Avalanche was my favorite episode and I loved evil Chase, even if he was acting. (He's also my fave character. :3) So I had an idea from the episode and decided to write this. I already have a basic outline and the next chapter written- so I'm hoping to update periodically. :D So please read and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Look into my eyes_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 ** _Don't get too close_**

 ** _It's dark inside_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide._**

 ** _It's where my demons hide._**

 ** _-Demons, Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

Donald Davenport paced the length of the living room nervously. School should have ended an hour ago! Bree, Adam, and Chase were late for training- not to mention that Leo was with them. _I bet it's detention again._ He thought to himself, mentally groaning. _We have an important technique to learn today if the kids want to get any further into their training. And at this rate, they won't even have time THINK about missions!_

It was the third day in a row that the kids had been in detention. The first was Monday-when Leo claimed that the principal's niece was to blame. But it was quite obvious that Leo was lying-that girl was too sweet, even if the three kids agreed with Leo on laying the blame on the little thirteen year old. Pathetic, truly.

On Tuesday, Bree said it was a mistake-that they'd been talking about the principal and she'd overheard them. It was true Donald didn't like Perry either-but talking ill about her at school where she could hear othem was not the brightest idea.

And now it was Wednesday.

 _I wonder what excuse I get to hear today._ Donald scoffed inwardly was he sat down on the couch, throwing his head back. When the kids got back, they would need a serious talking to about their behavior. Of course, he wouldn't do it unless it affected missions directly-so it's be better to hand this one over to Tasha.

The door suddenly opened, and Adam, Leo, Bree, and Chase trailed in, in that order. They looked like they'd been on the wrong side of a rodeo-or, at least, everyone but Chase. Chase just looked disgruntled, compared to the others, who'd clearly been dragged through the mud.

"What happened to you guys?" Donald exclaimed loudly, stepping back in surprise as he surveyed the kids.

They looked warily at one another and Chase looked away from the group entirely.

"Spike happened," Leo said a second later. He flopped on the couch with a groan. "I think I broke something," he whined. Adam took a seat next to Leo, and Bree crossed her arms and sighed again.

"Some football jock started harassing Chase-and he went Spike on him." Bree explained vaguely. "We tried to stop him-which we did, but not so quickly that Perry didn't notice… so we got detention. And we ended up like this," she said, looking exasperated. "Can't you at least _try_ to control it Chase?" Bree asked her brother, whirling around to face him.

"What do you mean?" Chase shot back, eyes darkening as he spoke for the first time since entering the house. "Are you saying that I wasn't trying?"

"Yes! What else do you think it means, genius?" Bree shot back. "It only took one comment from him for you to snap and punch his lights out! What were you thinking?!"

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Davenport yelled, and both bionic kids became quiet, glaring at each other. He sighed, massaging his temples. "I know you're both upset- but Chase, it's the fourth time this month. I think Bree's right- snapping at one insult? He couldn't have meant it, he was probably just teasing! You used to control it so well! Maybe you should-"

Chase sneered. "Do you think I'm not trying?" he said, interrupting the inventor. With that one, simple sentence, he stormed off, clutching his backpack tightly, his hair wild.

"Do you think he's okay?" Adam asked, his childish tone cheering up the room at least a degree almost instantly.

"I guess," Davenport shrugged. "He probably wants to cool off some steam…we better leave him alone for now. We can talk to him later, when he's not in 'after-Spike' mode," he said, and all the kids believed him. But Donald knew that that was no 'after-Spike' mode-Chase was always just Chase after shedding Spike. No, this was different. There was something bothering Chase, but Donald hoped it would sort itself out.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Chase put his backpack down and took out a gadget he was working on. It helped him think when his hands were occupied.

Why had he reacted so harshly upstairs?

What Mr. Davenport was saying made perfect sense-and he was completely right. But why did he storm off, knowing that he was right? What made him so mad?

Was it the tone? Or the exact words he spoke?

That couldn't be it-he'd had many a similar talking-to growing up, and he's never reacted this way.

Then what was it?

Maybe the reason why he became so agitated was the same reason that he'd gone Spike four times this month. Chase set the device down and walked over to his capsule, in the middle, and swept his hand over the beautiful blue glass.

Gorgeous.

He wished he'd been around to help design the glass himself- and then he shooed the thought away. _Not the time,_ Chase, he reminded himself harshly. _Not the time._

The other times he'd turned into Spike were fairly similar-paper airplanes, taking a meat loaf to the face, getting ambushed by all the dodgeballs in gym-one little thing, and he had snapped.

 _I should be better than this._ He told himself. Even before going to school, he'd taken years of physical abuse from Adam and sarcastic stingers from Bree. Little things like paper airplanes and insults should bounce off of him like punches off of a punching bag.

They shouldn't affect him whatsoever.

But since he left Antarctica and captured Douglas, it somehow felt like nothing had changed. Sure, Hustle and Muscle no longer existed-they were a part of that past-but nothing else really seemed different. Bionic Brother Throws were still in fashion for Adam-he'd even invented something he'd named 'Bionic Brother Bowling', and he used Chase to knock out whatever he could see-cups, table decorations, lab technology- whatever he felt like. Bree still sarcastically commented on everything he did and teased him to no end. Nothing was different. And he used to think that was how he liked it.

But somewhere, inwardly, he had always believed that he was much better than Adam or Bree-he had so many more abilities than both combined, and if he tried, he could probably take out both of them. Not that he wanted to, though.

Since the chip switch a little while back, he'd realized that his bionics were all he had. Without their chips, Adam and Bree were still the same-they were fresh and funny people with their personalities not changed a bit. Their bionics were an accessory.

Chase was different than that. When he switched chips, he realized that without his intelligence, he was nothing. He was just ordinary-and he wasn't even Chase anymore. He was classified as a nerd, but without his intelligence, he'd be a nobody. Bland, flavorless, and _definitely_ not Chase anymore.

Chase was bionic. And Chase without bionics wasn't Chase.

He'd thought he was fine then-after all, he'd have his chip forever, so he could be the awesome, bionic, better than his older siblings Chase forever.

But during the avalanche, he realized that had Bree and Adam dug a bit more-and if he hadn't moved-they'd have rescued him. They'd have done a mission on their own.

He wasn't needed.

They didn't need him to do something right. They could have done it themselves. That's what scared him, he supposed. That he was completely useless.

 _That still doesn't explain me turning into Spike all the time._ Chase thought to himself, stepping inside his capsule. He slid to the ground, sitting in a squatting position, and looked up at the ceiling of the little cylinder. Home, he thought. This was home.

Then how come he no longer felt safe?

How come that when he sat here, there was a pit of fear brewing in his stomach?

 _Why did I started turning into Spike more often?_

 _Why is everything so confusing?_

 _Dammit. I'm the smartest person on Earth and I can't think of even one possible answer to my current biggest problem._

That was then it struck him.

That's why he went Spike so much.

It was starting to get to him. It finally was. The insults, the abuse, the… everything! It had finally wrecked his wall and penetrated his heart.

His sense of superiority had kept it from happening before, but since the dreadful realization after the avalanche incident, the superiority had diminished fully. He was vulnerable. Every poke and prod to his heart set it ablaze. And instead of running and hiding away, stuffing himself into some corner, Spike took on the insults in a fit of rage.

Because he didn't have a flight response.

He could only fight it.

It made so much sense, yet it didn't.

Leo, Bree and Adam had been bullied before- but they didn't make a big deal of it. They didn't even care too much. Then why did it affect him so badly? If his reaction was Spike, then what was everyone else's reaction?

They acted like they didn't care at all…and how did they do that?

He buried his face in his hands.

 _Damn feelings._

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

A few nights later, it was Friday. Leo was in the lab, messing things up as he walked around. "Ooh, what's this Big D?" he asked, holding up a glowing object.

"Leo! Put that down! It's dangerous!"

"You say that about everything." Leo shrugged, clearly not frazzled. Bree was over at Owen's house- she wouldn't be back for an hour or so. Adam was making a list orally of everything a llama and a rat had in common. Last but not least, Chase was sitting on the small floor of his capsule, doing some calculus worksheet with a serious expression.

"Hey, Big D?" Leo nudged his stepfather.

"WHAT IS IT LEO!?" Davenport turned, pushing his goggles up for the umpteenth time.

"Does Chase usually do that?" Leo asked, gesturing to the youngest bionic child.

"What?"

"Sit on the floor of his capsule like that… I mean, it looks cramped, ya know?"

"He hasn't done it before…but it's not harmful or anything so I guess it's fine." Davenport shrugged. "So STOP BOTHERING ME!"

Leo jumped back slightly at his stepfather's immature outburst then turned back to ruining Donald's gadgets.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

About an hour later, Bree sashayed into the lab and tossed her purse on the cyber desk, not even noticing as a few inventions were swept aside.

"Owen's stupid art friends were over-and he pretty much didn't talk to me for the entire time!" She whined, expecting a reaction-or at least acknowledgement. But her creator nodded distractedly and Leo didn't even seem to hear. Adam had passed out on his chair, head flopped aside, and Chase has obliviously doing math in his capsule.

In his capsule?

Bree walked to her younger brother's capsule and knocked on the door. When he didn't respond, she yanked the door open.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked.

"Calculum. I mean Calculus." He responded forcefully, grabbing his sheets and gathering them up.

Now, Bree was no tech whiz, and she wasn't abnormally smart like Chase either, but the sheets he was holding did not look like regular math to her. Rather, it looked like distracted scribbles and computer coding. But why would someone _write down_ coding? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of writing it on a computer?

 _Whatever, this is Chase I'm talking about._ Bree thought. _Who knows what kind of math that is._

"Okay…" Bree said. "But why in your capsule?"

"I like it in there." Have a problem with that?" Chase asked with a glare. The loudness of the comment caused Adam to fall from his chair.

"Bree! You're back!" he sang, now even acknowledging his injury.

"Yeah." Bree mumbled, watching Chase pick up the pages near her feet.

"Aw, did little Chasey get bullied by his big sister?" Adam teased. "You're so cute!"

"Am not," Chase fumed, trying to ignore his brother. But Adam didn't stop.

"It's okay little bitty Chasey, you're in good hands! We'll take care of our little baby brother, won't, we, Bree?"

"We sure will. He obviously needs our help. Look at his hair and clothes! They're screaming, 'Help me Bree and Adam!'" she mimicked, using her voice manipulation to her advantage.

"Would you guys _SHUT UP_?" Chase yelled. Donald and Leo both turned watching the little showdown in silence now. "Just leave me alone!"

Davenport raised an eyebrow and Leo grinned. "Looks like the baby's getting feisty!" Leo commented, and Adam and Bree snickered.

"Would it kill you to leave me alone for once?" Chase mumbled.

"Baby Chase needs taking care of-it's obvious he's not capable of doing it on his own! He's a little baby, after all. He needs our help." Bree laughed. This was a nice way of getting back at Chase for pranking Owen and her the other day. Adam had helped Chase-but one battle at a time. She'd get to her older brother later.

Chase's jaw clenched. Just before he saw the letters 'Commando App Enabled', he realized that his theory of why he was turning into Spike so often was right on the dot.

Leo swallowed when he saw Chase freeze for a moment and then swoop down to a hunched stance, feet apart, leaning slightly forward, jaw held tight, and eyes hard as rock.

"I think we went a _bit_ too far." He squeaked, stepping backward slowly to hide behind the cyber desk and pray for survival.

"Watcha pipsqueaks lookin' at?" Spike asked, snarling. His eyes passed over a frozen Adam and Bree and back to Davenport.

He sauntered up to his older sister and grabbed her by the collar. "What. Did. You. Say. To. Me. _Princess_?" he growled and Bree looked around in slight fear.

"Uh, nothing at all… Ch-Spike." She responded, looking Adam in the eye with urgency.

Adam was confused- he wasn't sure what Bree was saying to him with the eye gestures, but he knew it must be important. It took him a few seconds to catch on to what she was looking at. A zap gun. It'd make anyone, human, bionic, android, or animal, black out for as long as you'd like. Adam wasn't completely sure how to use it, but he'd seen Chase, Leo, and Davenport play around with it, so he just hoped he could make it work. Davenport had also caught the signal, and he moved to help Bree and Adam ran for the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Spike was not dumb enough to not catch on.

He tossed Bree aside harshly, right on top of Davenport, and hit the zap gun. It went flying across the room and shattered into a hundred pieces as it hit the wall.

"The drawer!" Davenport yelled, getting up. "In the drawer!"

"Which one!" Adam yelled back, frantically looking around.

Spike growled and pounced on Donald, who was trying to shout instructions to Adam. He smashed the scientist into a table and ran for Bree, who super-speeded away.

"Spike, I don't want to hurt you! Please calm down!"

Spike let out an animal roar. He tackled Bree, who tore at him, but he persisted. Adam wanted to help, but he knew he wouldn't be much good if he didn't want to hurt his brother's body. So he continued to search for the zap gun. Bree finally got up, using her super-speed to out-wrestle her little brother. Spike hopped onto the cyber desk and bowled things aside, trying to get to Bree.

Something caught on him, and he twisted and fell on the ground, tripping Bree in the process. She went down hitting her head on something. She crumpled like a rag doll.

Adam was worried, but he finally found the zap gun. Tackling the again-rising Spike, he held it to his neck, and a spasm hit the younger boy, and he immediately blacked out. Adam then gazed around looking at his knocked out family members and the blood surrounding Spike's-no, Chase's arm.

Leo peaked out from his little hiding spot, looking at distressed Adam with a disgruntled expression. "I think 9-1-1 is the right way to go," he said, and Adam nodded urgently.

Leo flipped out his phone. "Hello….?"

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

A man grinned as he watched a dark skinned teenager talk to the emergency service. His computer let out a string of little blips and he knew it was certain.

When Chase was Spike, his chip was vulnerable.

When Chase's chip was vulnerable, he could hack into the chip and install a new app.

And when that happened, he could control not only Chase, but Spike as well.

Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you like it, and please review!**

 **Oh, and just because I want to-everybody who reviews gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! :D**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Love ya! See you for chapter two!**

 **Signing off,**

 **~Lea**

* * *

 _ **EDIT 12/19/2015**_

 _ **The chapter has been edited and some parts have been redone. Betaed by EmeraldTulip.**_

 _ **~Lea**_


	2. The Escape

**Sorrry if this is short, I just thought it was a good place to end the chapter down there, so I did it. I take all ideas into consideration, so please keep firing those idea bullets. ShyMusic, your PM struck gold and I think I just might go for it. :D So please, read on. Please tell me about any typos, mistakes, or OOCness in a review or a PM down below, and enjoy.**

 **-Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, it means a lot to me. :D OH and the italicized paragraph down there is the bit that reviewer got for well...reviewing. So I'm gonna italicize the sneak peak in the chapter from now on, or try to, at least. :D**

* * *

 ** _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._**  
 ** _A monster, a monster,_**  
 ** _I've turned into a monster,_**  
 ** _A monster, a monster,_**

 ** _And it keeps getting stronger._**

 ** _-Monster, Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

Chase woke up in the living, propped up on the couch with a pillow, staring at the wall of the room. "Ugh…" he groaned. Everything hurt. His head felt like it was busting open and he felt queasy. Headaches were a bitch. "What… happened?"

He looked to his left side to see Mr. Davenport in a similar position next to him. The man was propped with more pillows though, and a cast held one of his arms in a tight grip.

"You're awake!" Leo said. He'd hoped for it to sound cheerful, but he was standing slightly behind Adam who quietly watched his little brother, giving off an uncertain vibe. Chase looked at him, confused.

"Leo…what happened to Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. "What happened to me? Were we attacked-" Realization dawned on Chase. "Was it…me?" Leo wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded mutely, averting his eyes from his step-brother.

Chase's face darkened with horror. "I did this." He said, staring at his hands in disbelief.

Bree walked in. "How's Mr.-" she noticed Chase was awake and stopped in her tracks. "Chase." She nodded to him.

"Bree!" Chase exclaimed. He saw bandage covering her head and his jaw stilled. "Bree… did I… I'm so sorry!" He gasped, getting up, ignoring the gash that stretched across his back and the pounding pulse in the cut that bit into him with every move. He limped over to his still sister and reached for the bandage.

"I'm fine," Bree said, stepping away. Chase's face fell.

"Right. I'm sure you're fine." He said, mostly to himself. Bree never stopped him from helping her with injuries. After all, the smartest person in the world made a good physician. She's never stepped away from him like that, even in her most annoyed state.

Chase swallowed.

"I… I'm gonna be down in the lab." He said, after a long, awkward pause.

"Wait you're hurt and-" Chase ignored Leo's protests and went down to the lab. There were destroyed bits of technology everywhere, and a rust color smear decorated part of the floor.

Blood, His mind told him, but he didn't want to think about it. But he had to.

He walked to his capsule in near slow motion, his injuries pounding painfully at each step. He began to regret his choice of leaving the living room.

He finally limped to his 'home' and curled up on the floor of the capsule, shutting the door firmly behind him. He hunched his pained back and tried to be as compact as possible.

It was all his fault.

Everything was his damn fault.

He had hurt his sweet sister Bree.

He'd hurt the man who was like a father to them. He'd broken his arm, for hell's sake.

And when Adam and Leo looked at him, he saw something different in their eyes.

Fear.

Clear as glass, straight out fear.

Maybe it wasn't that Chase saw something different in their eyes- maybe they saw him differently.

Of course!

He was the problem here! The root of the tree, the origin of the plague-he was at fault for everything!

He hadn't changed as far as he knew, but his sudden realization that he wasn't superior to others had shrunk his confidence and self-esteem down to the fact it wasn't there anymore.

Which caused him to set Spike free.

Spike was a part of him, yes, but with the cockiness and the self-esteem wall he'd build up around his mind, he kept Spike inside a little wall in his mind. But when someone delivered a blow bad enough to break through the wall, Spike was let loose until the wall built itself up again.

But since the avalanche, his wall was pretty much gone. He was unstable and uncertain. Anything could tip Spike over the edge.

And now, watching his siblings hide from him, there was no wall anymore. He didn't know what he was doing. Life was pointless. Everything was a daze.

Through foggy eyes, he stared at his reflection in the peacock blue glass.

"Am… am I really heartless?" he whispered to himself quietly. "Am I just Test Subject C, made for killing and hurting people and doing bad things? Am I a robot of some kind? What's wrong with me?" He pleaded at his reflection for answers, but his reflection was as clueless as he.

He curled up into a ball and buried his head in his knees, not even paying much attention when he felt the blood leak through his bandages and onto his shirt.

~Amnesia~

Donald sat up about a few minutes after Chase left the room.

"Bree! Adam! Leo!" he said. "Thank god you're alright!" He paused for a second and winced. "Where's Chase? Is he alright? Is everything fine?"

"He's in the lab," Bree said.

"Everything's fine," Adam continued.

"Except every invention you own. But the zap gun is fine!" Leo said, attempting to cheer his stepdad up and failing.

The door burst open. Tasha ran through. "I came as soon as I heard!" she said, near tears already. "Donald!" she said, throwing her purse, keys, and scarf on the first things she saw and enveloping her husband.

"Watch the arm!" Davenport warned with a forced smile.

"Of course! Are you okay!?" she asked, worry etched into her face.

"Yes I'm fine-"

"And the kids!" She left her husband prompted and surveyed the children. "Leo!" Tasha cried. "Are you okay honey?" She hugged him, tears escaping her eyes.

Leo shoved her away slightly, grinning. "Yep, I'm fine," he said, nodding.

Tasha nodded and scooted back. She surveyed the other children, but missed the bandage on Bree's head, which Bree had purposefully covered up with her hair. Still, Tasha fussed over both of them for a minute or so before she stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "And where is Chase?"

Davenport at up again. "He's in the lab, last I heard. Let's go visit!" he said.

"Donald!" Tasha scolded. "You can't move around in that condition!"

Davenport rolled his eyes, hopping up. "I broke my arm, not my leg. I'll be fine. I've been through worse. Mr. Tough is in the house!" He yelled, and Tasha and the kids rolled their eyes helping their father into the elevator.

While Adam handled the buttons, Tasha turned to her husband. "So… Spike did this?" She asked, her voice low.

Davenport looked like he wanted to say no, but he nodded subtly. "Spike. Not Chase." He said quietly.

"Right. I knew that." Tasha said, taking Donald's hand in her own and squeezing it slightly. The doors opened and the entire family stepped out. It was like time stood still when everybody looked across the room to see Chase sleeping on the floor of his bloodstained capsule. His blood.

Donald gasped. "Move!" he yelled at the others, shoving through and running for the capsule door. Chase opened his eyes.

"M-Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, picking himself up.

"Chase, you're bleeding!" Davenport yelled, not even noticing the thump as Leo fainted from the sight of all the blood and fell to the ground.

"I'm fine, Mr. Davenport, I'm fine," Chase whispered. He looked up and almost stumbled when he met the eyes of his other family members. Tasha's eyes were open with worry, Bree was trying to look away discreetly, and Adam look terrified. "I'm… I'm gonna clean this up and change my bandages." He said. "I'll be fine."

Everyone watched silently as Chase did everything he mentioned and tugged on his school bag. "Well, I'll be working, then," he said, and everyone watched him leave in surprise.

"Will he be alright?" Tasha asked.

"Of course…" Donald replied. But he didn't elaborate or continue, because he wasn't entirely sure himself.

~Amnesia~

It was near midnight and Donald couldn't catch a blink of sleep. He sat in the lab, watching this creations blink and buzz when the lights started flashing red and a siren went off all around the house.

He was reading the emergency messages frantically when Tasha, Leo, Bree, Adam, and lastly, Chase, joined him.

"This is bad," Donald said, raking a hand through his hair. "This is really, really bad."

"What?" Chase asked, edging up to the computer screen. Oddly, he didn't have to shove this time. Everyone just gave him a path to walk through. It made Chase feel even more inferior to himself.

"Douglas," Donald said with a growl. "Douglas escaped last night. He put the facility in such a destroyed state that the guards couldn't contact us until now. Everyone is either dead or badly wounded. And worse, they lost track of him while the building was on fire-so we don't even know if he's alive or dead," he said, so fast that even Bree was slightly impressed. But now was not the time to be impressed by speed.

"How'd he escape from the ice?" Leo asked, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know, but I think he had an accomplice," Davenport suggested. Chase felt like everyone was looking at him, for whatever reason. Even though they weren't. Why would he help Douglas, anyway?

But to him, it sounded like he was trying to make a lame excuse for his own actions.

~Amnesia~

"My, my, why don't you look at that. Donnie knows I'm gone," Douglas purred with a grin. "Spying is so much fun!"

He typed more code onto his little computer screen. It was done.

Now all he needed to do was make Chase Spike again and get the flash drive into his neck.

And pray that there would be no side effects.

It could all go badly… and if it did, he could destruct the chip, no problemo.

He'd be free and his research couldn't be found by his brother.

Making plans is almost as fun as spying. Almost.

* * *

 **Keep in mind that is an Alternate Universe where Krane DOES NOT exist. (or is it Crane? I dunno) and neither do his bionic soldiers. This is normalville, and Douglas just SOMEHOW managed to escaped for the sake of the story, K?**

 **Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, and anybody who reviews gets a sneak peak! So keep reviewing! :D Thanks for reading, and see you next Monday!**

 **~Lea**

* * *

 ** _EDIT 12/8/2015_**

 ** _This chapter has been edited and some parts have been redone. Edited by EmeraldTulip._**

 ** _~Lea_**


	3. Invasion of the Mind

**Hey guys, I AM SO SORRY I wasn't able to send out the sneak peaks! Something came up over the weekend and I wasn't able to get to a computer, so I couldn't send it! *cries* But should I continue the sneak peaks thing at all? I mean, won't that be unfair to the guests? Please enclose your thoughts about that in the reviews, and depending on what people say, I'll send sneak peaks or stop sending them. I'm actually quite proud of myself and the fact that I actually posted this chapter on time- I'm not known for my punctuality- but somehow I've been surviving! If I don't update on ANY Monday without me telling you why, then send my a good internet slap through reviews/PMs- I'll need it. And by the way, I've been working on this fic A LOT- so Monopoly might not be updated consistently, or at least until I find a story plan for that one. And I also have this other idea for a Lab Rats fic that I got this morning, so please look out for that- details are secret! And I hope the action (finally!) in this chapter makes up for the absence of the sneak peaks and my ramblings. :)**

 **P.S. The lyrics I put for this chapter below are from a song considered CHRISTIAN MUSIC. It's pop, but it's called Christian music, for whatever reason, I'm not sure. (if you know why, explain it to me please) I'm not Christian, but my friend only listens to Christian music, and this is her favorite, so I thought the lyrics kind of fit, so I used them. So please don't freak if you aren't Christian or something, just skip the lyrics or whatever- I'm not good with this stuff.**

* * *

 _ **I'm letting go**_  
 _ **Of the life I planned for me**_  
 _ **And my dreams**_  
 _ **Losing control**_  
 _ **Of my destiny**_  
 _ **Feels like I'm falling and that's what it's like to believe**_

 _ **So I'm letting go**_

 _ **-I'm Letting Go, Francesca Battistelli**_

* * *

Poor Donald spent his time scouring the Earth's surface for clues to his brother's whereabouts with his satellites and his robots and his employees and whatnot. But he couldn't find Douglas, no matter what he did. It was simply impossible, it seemed.

It was almost like Douglas had disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Damn…" Donald muttered under his breath, sipping his coffee as he surfed through the satellite images and tried to use tracking systems from every corner of the Earth to no avail.

The bags under his eyes were dark and made him look like a raccoon. His eyes were bloodshot and tired. He was drooping at the keyboard, not having showered in three days.

"Donald!" Tasha said, stepping into the lab and trying to be spirited. "Why don't you go shower and go pick up the kids? It'll help you think if you get away from everything for a while…y'know?"

Davenport grunted, wrinkling his nose. Taking that as a no, Tasha spun Donald around in his chair and looked him in the eye, hands on his shoulders. "Donald." She said sternly. "Get away from the computer for a split second. I don't want to be married to a zombie."

Donald sighed. "I can't. This is important. And besides, don't they always walk home?"

Tasha sighed as well, but her in defeat. "Yes, they do. Fine, go work, but if you don't take a break sometime today I will _make_ you, and it won't be pretty," she told him, and stepped into the elevator.

 ** _~Amnesia~_**

Bree had run off to who-knows-where as soon as school had ended, and Leo had Adam take him to some stupid event that they hadn't asked permission to go to, and they'd probably get in trouble later her. Chase was all alone on his walk home from school. Normally, he wouldn't mind a bit. I mean, who wouldn't love to be relieved of siblings that tossed you around and teased you every living second of the day?

But he was more relieved because it also meant he couldn't go Spike on anyone because there was no reason to. So he was content, working on his homework in a notebook as he walked, looking up now and then to make sure he hadn't wandered off somewhere instead of the route home.

The unsurprisingly simple math problems trickled through his head as his hand scribbled down answers so fast that he was sure Bree would be amazed. After her finished the simple math worksheet, he realized he was finished with homework for the day, and he wasn't even home! When he'd first started school, he'd loved being in a class for the advanced twelfth graders-he was so advanced compared to everyone else. But as people started to bully him for it, he realized it wasn't as cool to be smart as he'd originally thought. _Maybe I'd be better off without the bionics… I'm average without it anyway, even if I WANTED to be smart… which even in my average state, I do. Maybe people won't bully me as much._ Chase shook the thought out of his head.

Nope, he wasn't gonna do something stupid, he decided. But he'd been in such deep thought up until the point that he forgot to turn at the curve at of the sidewalk and walked right into a parked car.

He dropped his notebook and his worksheet caught wind and almost pulled away before he lunged at it and caught it. It was heavily crumpled, but it was still good enough to turn in, to his relief. He picked up the pencil that'd skittered away and realized the car had an occupant.

He brushed himself off and starting apologizing at a rapid speed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going! Did I damage anything?" he asked, though he wasn't sure if he, a wimp, (according to Adam at least) could do anything to fix a car.

"No, no, it's fine," the man said. He was short and slightly chubby, with black hair and a huge grin. "Little men like you can't even take care of themselves."

Chase blinked. _What?_

"Maybe little things like you should stay out of the way and let others take care of you-you're not capable of doing it otherwise. You can't fix my car-you can't even fix yourself." the man continued, with a smile on his face.

Chase barely had time to register what he was saying before the commando app enabled and he was plunged into darkness.

Meanwhile, Douglas was heartily enjoying this. Heck, he loved crushing people and their dreams! He just wanted to get back at his brother-and _then_ get the kids back. Nothing else. Nothing else. He didn't see why that was considered such a bad goal. He watched as Chase went Spike, and rolled up the glass on his window. He'd crafted it specially for these types of situations. Spike began banging on the windows to no avail. Douglas coolly turned off the cyber mask he was wearing and punched another line of code into his computer. He pulled the flash drive out of the socket and bounced it in his hand. If he could get Spike to hold still long enough, he could plunge the flash drive right into his chip, and hack the system of the Chase once in for all-no stops. But the only downside to this was the fact that it could only be controlled through Douglas's mind-the Triton App 2.0 was impeccable-very realistic, the people would act like they normally did, no outwardly obvious glowing green eyes and such, and it couldn't be hacked or firewalled by anyone but Douglas-but to make it work, he had to hook himself up to a technology and put himself into a hyper-sleep, so he could control Chase from his mind. He'd perfect it so he wouldn't have to so much trouble someday, but for now, this would have to do.

He open the window, just as Spike was going for another punch, and caught his fist. Douglas was nowhere as strong as Spike, but he had weapons. He took out a pair of bionic handcuffs. Spike, seeing them, scrambled to get Douglas in the face. Which he did. Cradling his dripping, bloody, nose, Douglas grabbed his large phone and clanked Spike on the top of the head. In the second of momentary confusion, Douglas snapped the handcuffs onto the alter ego of his son and banded him to the seatbelt of the car. Now that he didn't have much free movement, all the damage Douglas was getting was ringing eardrums from the boy's yells.

Finally, he managed to find the minuscule flash drive that had slipped through his hands during little fight that Spike and him had just had and pressed Spike's rearing head down.

Frantically, Douglas noticed that Spike was near breaking the handcuffs. After all, they were for bionic people only, and to be honest, Spike wasn't really bionic- he was pretty much just an animal.

Right before Spike broke free, Douglas managed to shove the little metal flash drive into the back of Spike's neck, causing him to spasm and fall to the ground, hands free. The flash drive fell out onto his outstretched and waiting palm.

There.

The hardest part was done-attacking a genetically engineered teenage boy, making him angry, fighting him, and plunging a little stick full of files into his neck.

Thanks to his _beautifu_ l design, Chase would forget everything into the half an hour preceding to the intrusion of his chip-so Douglas would have time to get to his tiny little lab and prepare for the hyper-sleep. Once he did, the Triton App would be activated and he could successfully take revenge.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

"What the heck?" Chase awoke to find himself on the ground, surrounded by his school stuff. He couldn't remember much, but the last thing he DID remember was working on his homework two streets away. What the heck had happened, and how'd he end up here?

He saw his now crumpled worksheet lying under his shin and pulled it out, and he was surprised to see that the entire sheet was done, opposed to the fact that he only remember just _starting_ it. He was dumbfounded, and when he tried to get up, he felt a massive pain shoot up the back of his neck. Reaching back, he found a swollen bruise on the backside of his head.

 _No wonder,_ he realized. _I must have hit my head._ _What other explanation was there?_

His first instinct was to tell Mr. Davenport what had happened, but if Bree and Adam found out, they'd never let him hear the end of it. They go on and on about how Chase was so weak that he'd lost a bit of his memory from a bump to the head and insults and whatnot would be hurled at him like always.

He calmed himself as he picked all of his belongings up and stuffed them into his backpack. This would remain a secret, he decided. Nothing bad could have happened anyway.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Douglas finally managed to finish treating the bruises that this creation had inflicted upon him and prepared the hyper-sleep tube.

It was a comfortable little bed-like thing, with a glass dome and everything. He'd designed it after the glass coffin in his favorite fairy tale, Snow White. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone that, but it was true. He'd be 'sleeping' in there, using his mind to take over Chase's-who'd have no choice but to oblige. Programming and human will- -ah, two very, very hard things to override, but once you did it, there was no going back.

Douglas opened the tube and laid back, pressing a complicated pattern on the buttons of the inside of the little bed-tube, and closed his eyes as his mind lulled.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Chase had entered the house already when he felt a weird jolt in the back of his neck. Shrugging it off as nothing, he continued down to the lab. When he was in the elevator, he felt it again.

It was odd-almost as if somebody was sitting in the back of his mind. Shrugging it off as paranoia, he ignored the growing subconscious in the corner of his head and walked into the lab, right past Adam-the only one in there at the moment.

"Look what the dog dropped in!" Adam exclaimed.

"It's 'look what the cat dragged in', for your information, Adam" Chase snapped back.

"What's with the attitude, Chase? Is that any way to talk to your big brother?" Adam asked with a teasing smile.

"Shut up." Chase took out a little invention he'd been working on personally and brought it to a table in the lab.

Davenport walked in just then with Leo and Bree, who looked really, really guilty. "Adam, I just got a phone call from the school that you, Bree, and Leo cut class to go do something really, really stupid this morning?"

"No, we skipped class entirely, we didn't _cut_ it!" Adam exclaimed with a confident wink to his step-brother and his sister.

"I don't care if you cut it or skipped it, Adam, but if you guys don't do well in school, you'll get into trouble with the principal more often, and knowing how she is, you'll spend your days out in detention without a chance of training! It's going to affect _everything_ in your life sooner or later!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Mr. Davenport, it was one class. I don't think skipping _one class_ one time in our lives is gonna affect us long term or whatever."

" _Yes_ , it will. And since Perry took a vacation, the substitute principal just sent me these packets that she wants done by tomorrow since you _skipped detention as well._ " Leo gave his step-father a huge grin to avail, and in turn, was given a huge packet with tiny, tiny font that was probably at least an inch thick. Davenport plopped the same one into Adam and Bree's unwilling hands and gave Bree a warning look. "No bionics- any of you. You're gonna spend the entire afternoon doing that packet without bionics until you finish it. And don't even think about sneaking around until it's done-Eddy will keep an eye on you." Davenport said sternly. "I have to go to a meeting now, so Chase, you're in charge." With that, they father stepped through the elevator and disappeared, leaving three very, very crushed teenagers behind.

Just as Chase open his mouth to say something, another jolt went up his spine. He scrunched his eyes in pain, and his time, when he opened them, it was like he was in a theater-there was a huge screen, but he wasn't a part of it. He should be a part of it, he knew, but it was like he himself was filed away in his own head. He wanted to scream, but instead, some person was using his voice to say, "Let's go to the living room." It felt so wrong, so twisted, yet there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

 **Is that a cliffhanger? I don't know, you tell me- because honestly, I have no clue, because as the writer, I know EXACTLY what's gonna happen. So please tell me the following in a review:**

 **-Should I continue giving sneak peaks to reviewers with accounts?**

 **and**

 **-Was this chapter a cliffhanger?**

 **And for all of you that want to, I have a nice, cute, happy family Lab Rats fic called 'Monopoly' about a game of Monopoly that starts a full out prank war. Please enjoy, read and review! :D**

 **Thanks for reading the crap my brain threw up, and have a nice day! See you next Monday!**

 **~Lea**

* * *

 _ **EDIT 12/19/2015**_

 ** _This chapter has been edited and some parts have been redone. Betaed by EmeraldTulip._**

 ** _~Lea_**


	4. Stranded

**OH MY GOD I know I like, ALMOST ALWAYS update Monday morning, so SO SO SO sorry for the late and short update! I mean, I was so caught up in jamming to my precious Taylor Swift, Maroon 5, and anime theme songs that I didn't do it this morning, and then in the afternoon, my parents went shopping for our school uniform stuff and I had to watch my brother because we didn't want to go. We ended up eating these delicious cheese thingys and watching Mickey's House of Mouse/Villains...I've seen that thing like a billion times, but my bro had never even heard of it..a shame, really...**

 **But I'll stop pestering you...sorry I didn't get to sent out the sneak peaks this chapter as well. I forgot again. *weeps in corner* HOW ABOUT THIS- If you review this chapter AND send me a PM asking for the sneak peak, I can guarantee that you'll get a sneak peak. If your PM thing isn't enabled- I know there's one reviewer with an account like that- then I'm sorry. :( I can't send you it. But it you sent me a PM about it I will be ale to send the sneak peak, alright? :D**

 **Now I'm gonna stop pestering you so you can read the lame chapter. *weeps in corner with Tamaki***

 **Tamaki: Get out of here Lea, Kyoya will kill me.**

 **Me: Not a chance. From now on, my hometown is EMO CORNER! THE WEIRDLY SMALL TOWN WITH A POPULATION OF TWO!**

 **Tamaki: *sweatdrop* *cheers* MAKE THAT EVERYONE! *grabs everyone else***

 **Me: Oh boy... go read while I deal with this foreign-fandom-in-the-Lab-Rats-fanfiction-archive problem. :D**

* * *

 _ **Life can show no mercy**_  
 _ **It can tear your soul apart**_  
 _ **It can make you feel like you've gone crazy**_

 _ **But you're not**_

 _ **-Lost, Michael Buble**_

* * *

"Let's go to the living room," Chase said with a tentative smile. Adam slumped and Bree groaned. Leo just shook his head.

"I thought you of all people would understand my pain, Chase," he sighed.

"Fine," Bree mumbled, dragging her feet to the elevator.

Douglas was glad-they didn't notice anything weird so far, so he _must_ be doing _something_ right. Ushering every Douglas-ish thought in his head away, he focusing on pretending to be Chase. Adam and Leo finally got into the elevator, and Douglas decided to hum. Everyone did that in elevators, right?

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm," he hummed childishly, bopping from side to side as he waited, like an impatient child.

"Is it just me, or did Chase get weirder?" Bree whispered to Adam with an odd look in the youngest sibling's direction.

Adam rubbed his chin. "Maybe his mind got taken over by an alien," he offered. Bree silently thanked the stars that Adam had actually given an answer that was somewhat related to her comment for once, but then laughed.

"Taken over by an alien?" She shook her head.

"Yeah!" Adam declared. "I heard you brain oozes out of your ears before they DESTROY you!"

"Psh," Leo said. "He's always been this weird.

Bree just ignored her brother and Douglas laughed inwardly. _You do not know how close you are, Adam._ He just needed to act more…Chase-y. Be a nerd? That'd probably work.

"Did you know the earth's axis-"

"And nerdy Chase is back in the house," Bree sighed and Douglas just shrugged with his youngest son's shoulders. It felt so weird to be this short again. And to be in someone else's body. But more to be short again.

They finally walked into the living room and Bree, Leo, and Adam sat on the couch, and Chase took the floor. Douglas liked the floor more… for whatever reason, it was refreshing. Leo gave him a weird look about his choice of place to sit, but offered no comment.

"So…" Douglas began. "What am I supposed to be doing again?"

Bree looked at him weirdly. "Is this a trap or something?"

Chase/Douglas coughed. "Um, of course not!" he said with a chuckle. "I know exactly what I'm supposed to do, I was just testing… to see if you'd… take advantage of the situation!" He proclaimed with a grin.

Bree gave him a suspicious look, but opened the packet to the first page. Leo following, but Adam stayed stubbornly still. But Douglas didn't give a damn whether they did the packet or not.

He just sighed with relief and lolled back and forth, wondering what to do.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

He was supposed to be keeping an eye on them! But here he was, lolling around like an idiotic lollygagger and not reprimanding Adam who was making paper airplanes of his packet.

What was wrong with his head? He tried his hardest to direct his gaze downwards and gain back SOME control of his body in the least.

It worked. He looked down at his hand, just like he'd wanted. Now his hand. It had to be gradual, or it wouldn't work. He tried raising his hand. His finger twitched, but didn't move.

"Hey Chase," Adam began, snapping the real Chase out of his trance. Douglas was relieved-he'd almost lost control. He needed to make the app stronger.

"What?" Douglas asked, obviously bored.

"Heads up!" He tossed a filled water balloon at his younger brother.

 _Splash!_ Douglas sat there, shivered. It hadn't been a water balloon. _It was freezing carrot juice._ "ADAM!" Douglas yelled, wiping some juice off of his face. "You remind me of Donnie!"

"Donnie?" Bree asked. "As in Mr. Davenport?"

"No…" Douglas muttered. Dammit. What would he say now? "Donnie with a 'y', Donny. That kid who threw a pickle juice water balloon at me in…..health class."

"Health class?" Bree asked, leaning forward. "You were never in health!"

"Health class as in… P.E." Douglas covered.

"Since when is P.E. called health?" Leo asked, leaning closer and looking into Chase's eyes.

Douglas had to do something. They were hot on his trail. He had an idea. He coughed loudly and punctuated it with a sneeze. "I think I…" He sneezed again. "Caught a bug or something."

Leo drew back immediately. "Yeesh," he grumbled, wiping his face. "Warn me before you cover my face in germs next time." He wiped the orange off of his face. "And carrot juice."

"S-s-sorry." Douglas stammered, before orchestrating a creepily realistic sneeze.

"Gosh, we gotta get Big D or we'll ALL be sick!" Leo groaned, batting away invisible germs.

"He's not here, Leo." Bree shrugged. "It can't be that bad…" her eyes lit up. She leaned closer to the smarter brother on the couch and whispered, "But if 'taking care of him' is an excuse, we get out of doing these stupid packets."

Leo gave a devious grin in response, and ranked up the drama meter.

Douglas wasn't sure what they were doing, but it looked like her was doing something that wasn't too weird, so he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, sniffing.

Leo got up. "Oh no." He said robotically. "Chase, I think you're sick."

Douglas rolled his/Chase's eyes. "Uh, yeah, I'm the genius. I noticed," he said, hoping that was something Chase would say, his now-orange face reflecting in the bright light like a robot's.

"We should take care of you," Bree said, grabbing his arm and pulling the youngest bionic up. Adam wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"What happened?"

"We need to take Chase downstairs to the lab, he's sick, and he need to clean him up."

"Oh," Adam said, eyebrows drawn close in thought. "Then can I throw him before he gets sicker? I mean, he'll have to wash up anyways."

Douglas's eyes widened. "What? No!"

Adam grinned. "Just what I wanted to hear." Before Leo or Bree could stop him (because if Chase told Davenport he got sicker because Adam threw him, they'd just get in more trouble) Adam had picked up flailing Chase and tossed him at the kitchen counter, which was covered in bottles of ketchup, mustard, and various other dressings. And with the force of the throw, the bottles opened the exploded all over Douglas.

"Ew!" Douglas groaned, wiping the disgusting combination of dressing off of his shirt and hair. There was so much on his pants he didn't even bother.

Bree and Leo, who'd been watching speechlessly up until now, burst into laughter as Bree whipped out her phone, taking photos for later blackmail.

Douglas shook his head like a dog, sending a mixture of ranch, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and who-knows-what-else flying onto Adam, Bree, and Leo's faces.

It was their turn to grimace. Bree wiping off the concoction, gagging, and Leo just blinked, and wiped it off slowly. Adam on the other hand, was about to lick it off before Bree batted his hand away.

Bree sighed. "I'm gonna go wash this stuff off my face,." she said. Leo followed, and Adam just stood there, watching Chase retreat into the elevator.

"I'm gonna go change." Douglas shuddered, holding out his arms as far from his body as they could go.

"I need to do that again sometime." Adam said, grinning.

 ** _~Amnesia~_**

Douglas had used the capsule to clean himself off and change, but every outfit in the capsule just disgusted him. How the heck did that kid wear these fashion disasters?

He sat at the cyberdesk, reprogramming the wardrobe that'd come through. After realizing the fact that none of the clothing his brother had pre-programmed suited his tastes in the least, he altered the software to change Chase's tube to have clothes of Douglas's style, so he could wear his normal clothes. Who'd notice a little costume change anyway?

After finishing the alteration, Douglas stepped into the capsule. He had no idea how the kids slept in these things; it made Douglas feel claustrophobic.

He waited for the capsule to whir to life, and then the clothing change was complete. He strolled out of the capsule in a gray, tight hoodie, that reminded him of the one he wore during his teenage years, his favorite one. He had a dark green long sleeve T-shirt peeking out from underneath, and acid-washed, skin-tight jeans with fat-laced sneakers.

He winked at his reflection in the capsule glass, marveling at the resemblance Chase held to himself. He pushed up his hair. Chase even spiked it up like he did!

With a grin at his 'macho' reflection, he sauntered out of the lab, his mission of revenge clear in his mind.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Bree had changed clothes-much to her dismay, her clothes weren't able to be salvaged from the gross thing that marred them. Leo joined her, in a different pair of clothes as well.

"Where's Adam-" she began as Chase strolled in. "Chase?"

Douglas grinned. "Yes?"

"Did you change in the lab?"

"Yes, in the capsule." Douglas was confused. Didn't the bionics change in capsules?

"We stopped doing that a _long_ time ago…are you sure you're…" She took in his outfit. "okay?" she blinked.

"What?" Douglas said, looking down.

"That… is a new outfit?" Bree said, looking at Leo in question, who just shrugged in response.

"The wardrobe there was disgusting, so I just decided to get a new outfit…nothing much, as you can see." Douglas said, giving a cocky smile and running fingers through his hair.

Bree laughed in disbelief. "It's still horrible, but so much better!" she exhaled, taking deep breaths as if she was imagining the whole thing.

"Horrible?" Douglas balked, clearly offended, but Bree didn't even look up.

Suddenly Adam walked in, covered in more of the dripping sauces and dressings. "Chasey!" He yelled. "It's time for round two!"

"No, no, no!" Bree said. "Davenport will be any minute, and you'll get us all in trouble. We need to get Chase down to the lab because he's _sick_ and c _an't watch us do the packet_ and because he needs to be watched and taken care of and therefore we _cannot_ do the packets because our hands are full with Chase. And besides, he finally got a wardrobe change, let's not mess anything up." She finished.

She grabbed Douglas's arm and dragged him back to the elevator. Leo followed her.

"He looks kind of like Evil Uncle Daddy…" Adam trailed off, deep in thought. But his comment was so quiet that it wasn't heard, and even if it was, it wouldn't be taken seriously, would it? After all, it was Adam.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Chase continued to struggle inwardly, but it was no use. And without control of his body, he didn't have access to any of his apps.

But he tried to evade his out mind and simultaneously gain it back. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that all of this was Douglas's doing.

 _He won't get away with this,_ Chase thought, stranded in his out head.

 _But I already have._

If Chase had had a body at the moment, he would have jumped. Was he…talking to Douglas?

 _Douglas?_

 _Yep, that's me. Ha ha,_ his biological father replied.

 _Why are you doing this?_ Chase argued back, desperate for answers, desperate for _something_ he could latch his hopes onto.

 _Oh, I think you know._ _To get revenge on the slightly abusive, overshadowing, vicious older brother I have. I'll take out Adam on the way, special treat for you,_ Douglas replied with an inward smirk.

Chase growled. _Don't you lay a finger on Adam!_ he thought back. This telepathy inside his own head to someone else thing was confusing and heartily exhausting.

 _I know you want to get Adam back for what he does to you._ Douglas thought back at the growling voice in echoing the back of his head.

 _That's not true!_

 _Oh, we'll see,_ Douglas chuckled darkly. _We'll see._

* * *

 **So, again, really sorry how late this was updated...:( HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!**

 **And also- I wasn't sure where the bionics changed. In the first episode, they showered and changed and ate and everything in their capsules- but later on, they showered in actual showers, ate actual food, and I think in the sleepover episode, they change outside of it to. So if that's not the case and I got it wrong, let's just say that it's slightly AU, alright? :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and PM for sneak peaks!**

 **~Lea**

* * *

 **P.S. LITTLE SHOUT OUT TO 'Melon-Lord-Of-Fire' WHO WROTE A ONESHOT WITH A LITTLE IDEA PULLED FROM THIS STORY! WOOHOO!**

 **Please check it out and give her and me support- it's chapter four of 'The Rats Have One-shots', I believe! Thanks~**

* * *

 _ **EDIT 12/28/2015**_

 ** _This chapter has been edited and some parts have been redone. Betaed by EmeraldTulip._**

 ** _~Lea_**


	5. Douglas in Action

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I was at a camp. I'm super inspired for the next chapter and I hope it'll be exciting! Everyone who reviewed got their sneak peak, and I hope you'l review again!**

* * *

Douglas was doing 'Chase-ish' things, like working on inventions, while tuning out the annoying teen voice in his head and giving the occasional cough or sneeze to keep up his front of being 'sick'. If he could only find a an hour where nobody was in the lab, he could reprogram himself with all the bionics and overpower both of the other bionics kids. But it seemed to be proving a more difficult task then it seemed.

"Adam? Bree? Leo?" Davenport made his way down the stairs. "What are you doing down here? I told you to go work on those packets! Chase, I told you to keep an eye on them!" He said, massaging his temples in annoyance. Before Douglas could speak, Bree interrupted.

"Chase is sick," she said curtly.

"What?" Davenport looked up suddenly. "He's sick?" He made his way to Chase and laid the back of his hand on the younger boy's head. "He isn't hot…get in your capsule Chase, we'll figure this out." Douglas obediently headed over to the middle capsule and coughed midway.

"So it's the cough….Chase?!" Davenport looked up suddenly. "Y-you changed your clothes." The inventor swallowed, knot of guilt, fear, and plain déjà vu twisting in his stomach. _He was dressed like Douglas._ Even that hoodie, Davenport remembered, looked like the one Douglas used to wear when they were younger. How in hell did Chase end up dressed like that?

"Yep," Douglas responded, seeing the expression on his brother's face. Boy, even if this didn't work out, it would be worth it to see that pain on his brother's face, the same pain the bastard had caused him. "It's a new fashion, _dad._ "

Davenport blinked. "Dad?"

"Yeah… I thought I'd start calling you dad… I mean, you kind of ARE my father! Aren't you?" Davenport nodded slightly.

"Alright. You can call me that. I don't mind." He went back to tapping away on his expensive desk. "Get in your capsule, Chase." Davenport couldn't stand to look at him-all the horrible feelings it brought back. The inner turmoil he strove to hide would come spilling out.

After some nervous fidgeting in the capsule, Davenport finally let Douglas out-which no doubt made him super relieved. "I can't find anything wrong with you, Chase." Davenport said with a frown. "It looks like your bionic chip has been overloaded with some information though…" he trailed off, and Douglas forced a smile.

"Aw, that's nothing. I just think I need some warm soup, and I'll be fine," Douglas said, hoping to distract him from the extra information that was the cleverly disguised Triton App.

"If you think so. Tell me if there's any problem," Davenport said curtly, still avoiding to look at his youngest son's face. Douglas would have laughed like a maniac. This was what he wanted! He wanted to see all those emotions on Donald's face when he thought his youngest son was betraying him, and fear, the pain, the anguish, everything! And he planned to tell Donald exactly that when the time came. He would show them-show them that he wasn't just the incapable little brother, but the better brother indeed.

Donald left the lab. The others had left long ago, and he was planning his revenge to be tonight-he couldn't wait any longer. The time had come. He'd take all the bionic abilities for himself, overpower Adam and Bree, capture the whole family and hold them captive, and then, finally, destroy Adam, Bree, and all the remains of bionics, so that nobody could have as much power as he did. He'd rule, no longer the overshadowed little brother. He already had more ideas for bionic abilities, and he couldn't wait to download them onto Chase's chip.

He'd be the better one. And little Donnie would have to watch it all, in captivity, knowing that he could never overpower Douglas again.

Douglas wanted to unleash an evil cackle, but it was too risky, so he had to do it inwardly. _Later,_ he promised himself, _I will do my best evil laugh._

 _You won't get away with this!_ Chase screamed from the depths of his own mind. Douglas laughed out loud at the incredibly cliché line.

 _I believe I'm supposed to say, "I already have?"_ He gave another outward chuckle. _If you wanna go cliché, fine. 'I already have.'_ He mocked. _For the smartest person in the world, boy, you are NOT original._

Douglas could feel Chase seething, and it made him slightly uncomfortable having two completely separate minds inside his head, but he managed to keep from thinking it.

With another wicked grin, Douglas sauntered over to the elevator, almost ready to put his plan into action.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

To gain all the bionic abilities, he'd need an hour or so in the lab alone. For that, he needed everyone in one place for that long. After dinner, Leo, Bree, and Adam went to go watch some stupid TV show (because of the 'sick Chase' spectacle, the fact that they were in trouble had been conveniently forgotten) and Tasha was currently mad at her husband for his lack of interaction.

Chase decided to pitch into the effort, hoping to get Davenport and his wife out of the house.

"Maybe you and Tasha should go out somewhere tonight, _Dad,_ " Douglas said, trying to emphasize the last word.

Davenport sighed, slightly disturbed by the way Chase had said Dad, for it sounded quite threatening in its own way.

"Yeah, Donald, Chase is responsible, we can go out for an hour or two to a movie, right?"

"I'm responsible, yes I am!" Douglas chimed in, wondering for a second if he wasn't 'Chase-y' enough.

Donald groaned, running his fingers through the hair he still insisted was natural, though Douglas was pretty sure it wasn't. "Fine," his brother stated, finally. "I'll go. Chase, if anything comes up, call, alright?" Douglas gave a curt nod and a salute, just for the sake of it.

After Donald and Tasha left for some RomCom, Douglas went back down to the lab. First things first, he'd get rid of Eddy. As long as Eddy was there, Donald would probably be safe. He went down to Eddy's control panel and opened it, trying to find the easiest way to 'kill' his brother's best friend.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eddy whined. "You're putting your hand inside my wires, that's so weird!"

Douglas grimaced and continued to grope around for something he could pull out with his hands that wouldn't send an alert to Donald immediately. But that meant he had to make sure Eddy wasn't suspicious. "Sorry Eddy, it's just that Adam says he… stuck something of mine in here, so I just wanted to make sure he didn't." Douglas groped around some more, until he finally found the wire he was looking for.

"Well he didn't, so-"

"Then what's this?" Douglas yanked the wire harshly, causing a little spark eruption inside the control panel, and the screen went black.

Sticking the badly burnt wire in his jeans pocket, he typed in a quick code to close the lab doors and hacked into the house's indoor surveillance system, pulling it up on one of the computers. Keeping an eye on the camera, he got down to work, ready to become the most powerful person alive-or at least, the one _controlling_ the most powerful person alive.

* * *

 **It's really short but it's more of a filler. :D**

 **~Lea**

* * *

 ** _EDIT 12/28/2015_**

 ** _This chapter has been edited and some parts have been redone. Edited by EmeraldTulip._**

 ** _~Lea_**


	6. Evil Chase

**Hey guys, I think this chapter is pretty exciting...I think. I'd really like some feedback on this one...again, sorry that reviewers didn't get sneak peaks this time...but for this chapter, the reviewers WILL get sneak peaks! I just didn't know which piece of this could be a sneak peak, all the parts of it really belong to each other, it's hard to break it up...so sorry! I just wanted to keep the suspense as well. But I think I could give out a sneak peak this chapter...I just haven't written the next chapter yet, but I'm pretty sure I can...I think next chapter might have some mentions of slight (not too graphic though) torture...just for Bree and Adam...but torture all the same. :D I know I sound creepy but I especially love torture fics...especially Danny Phantom ones...anyway, I'm done ranting about weird things, keep reading!**

* * *

Done. There, it was done. He had all the abilities. He was the most powerful person on Earth. Douglas grinned as he looked down at his palms. His powerful, powerful palms. Chase's, actually, but he didn't give a damn. He was SO freaking awesome. He could just imagine the things these hands could create, the technology, the cities, the huge, huge kingdom he'd make for himself. He'd make a bionic soldier army and sit back and control them from a distance, and he could live a totally leisure life, while he overshadowed everyone like his brother once had overshadowed Douglas.

Douglas pranced around the room in a very un-supervillain-like manner. But he'd been so busy celebrating he hadn't noticed that Donald had made it home and entered the override code to open the lab doors. Of course. Super villains could be such _stupid_ villains.

So when the lab doors opened all of a sudden, Douglas stumbled and nearly fell in surprise.

Donald was beyond confused.

The lab doors had been locked from the inside and Chase was inside. Eddy was gone. It was all so odd and frightening. After stepping into the elevator, Leo and Bree were unusually silent. Adam, on the other hand, was completely carefree, not processing the oddness of the situation.

Davenport sighed as the doors opened, to see a celebrating Chase nearly fall in surprise.

Donald let out a mental sigh of relief. Chase probably had just wanted some alone time, right? Teenagers.

Adam had probably come not even noticed a difference, and he walked out of the elevator with his usual confident gait and broad, childish smile.

"Chase!" He said. "The others were worried about you, but I knew you were just being an idiot like always! Come 'ere, let me give you a good Bionic Brother Toss!" Adam said, walking to Chase, arms outstretched. But instead of running off or putting up a force-field or something of the sort he always did, Chase looked slightly amused as he outstretched his own arms and beckoned Adam closer.

"Go ahead." He said. Bree and Davenport looked at each other in confusion, though Leo seemed to be in a sort of trance.

Adam obliviously neared Chase, to which Chase grinned wickedly and blasted Adam clear off of his feet with a punch to the stomach. Adam flew across the lab and hit the wall, groaning in pain. Of course, with his super strength, he was up and rubbing his sore head and back in less than a minute.

"How was the sample?" Chase asked, smile growing wider.

Davenport had had enough. The brother's fights had been getting quite violent lately.

"Chase, Adam, you really need to stop this." Donald said, nearing Chase. "Chase, calm down. I'm not sure how you did that, but you need to talk it out with Adam and tell me everything that's been bothering you. I can help, you know. I'm here for you."

Chase's eyes brimmed with anger. "Here for you…" he said. "Well, _dad,_ you're a sucky father. All you talk is lies, I tell you, lies!" Now Chase wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes might as well have been blood red for all the rage in them. "Here for me, my ass! You just watched as Adam came over here to throw me across the room!" He grabbed Davenport's collar.

Bree decided it was time to take her own actions to protect her father. She superspeeded over and pushed Davenport aside, standing in front of him, pretty much puppy guarding. "What's wrong with you Chase?" She yelled at her younger brother. "You're acting like a lunatic!"

Chase's rage almost disappeared, replaced by what looked like warped amusement. He grinned, showing perfect rows of teeth. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, her cocked his head at his sister. "A lunatic, you say? If I was a lunatic, who do you think drove me to it?" He paused, peering into the eyes of everyone around the room, frozen Leo last. "You." He said quiet, grin gone, replaced with a solemn expression. "You." He repeated.

Now, Douglas was very proud of his speech. He normally wouldn't have gone for such a wordy revenge attempt, but in his time alone in Chase's mind, he'd had access to some of the most depressing, horrible memories ever, in his opinion, and while Chase technically wasn't his ally, Douglas couldn't resist the urge to take more revenge against his brother for the harm he was doing Chase- because the way he saw Chase, Douglas was sure that Chase'd grow up to be a mini Douglas. And that was wonderful- but as long as Chase was innocent and put up with his horrible family, he'd just be the underdog. He was making a war ally, Douglas told himself. That's why he was doing it. He didn't feel anything but pity for Chase. Nothing but pity.

After the speech, everyone in the room was stunned to silence. Was that really how Chase felt? They were the ones that had driven him off the edge of insanity? Davenport refused to believe it. The fact that Chase had been driven insane was…well, insanity! Chase was the most levelheaded, rational person he'd ever met, especially with his bionics thrown into the mix. That Chase- crazy? If it wasn't such a serious setting, Donald would have laughed. He turned to Chase once more, trying to speak as soothingly as possible, remembering how Tasha did it.

"Chase, listen to me." Davenport said slowly. "You have to think about this. Just breathe, Chase." He tried- but failed, when Chase's face glowed with anger once more.

"Oh, so when I hurt Adam, _now_ you're the wonderful parent. But when he wants to use me as a bionic bowling ball, you're completely fine with that? When I'm _injured?_ " Chase asked, sneering widely. "You're a great father, _dad._ " He used his molecular kinesis to lift Davenport by the neck in the air, struggling. Suddenly, Bree crashed into Chase, so he dropped Davenport, who scrambled over to his cyberdesk.

"Keep him occupied, Bree, Adam, Leo!" He yelled, fingers scrambling on the keys slowly because of the cast. "I'll try to figure something out!"

Leo's face hardened with determination, and he reached over and grabbed a gunlike device on the table in one hand and a snowball machine in the other. Adam was already sending lasers in his little brother's direction- not aimed at him, but around him, to distract him. Adam reached behind him and began to lift crates of expensive things as Davenport looked on, wincing, and threw them in front of Chase to deter his path towards Davenport.

But it was no use- Chase was suddenly quite athletic. Douglas wanted to show off the bionic powers he'd acquired, but he decided he'd wait until the most dramatic moment.

So everyone watched Chase flipped and hopped all over the room, taking advantage of the fact that his siblings only wanted to delay him, not hurt him. Bree leapt in front of him and Chase took a snowball to the back and managed to duck before a laser grazed his beautiful hair, sliding underneath so it him Bree's hair instead. The light bit of smoke drifted off the top of her head comically, but she paid no mind to the slight burn as she super-speeded in front of him and raised her arms to guard Davenport. Leo attacked from behind, trying to hit Chase with the shock gun he was holding and the snowball gun at the same time, but Chase suffled to a side, causing it to hit the wall instead. Leo gave another shot, and he managed to place a hit where it lightly grazed Chase's arm.

Chase hissed, his arm going limp, and Adam tackled him from the side, Bree ready to pounce if things got bad. But oddly, Chase didn't struggle. He looked up at Adam with a surprised look on his face. "Adam?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

The older brother's face softened. "Chase-y?"

"Don't call me that." Chase grumbled, brushing himself off.

Adam grinned. "My brother's back!" He said, hugging Chase and picking him up like a ragdoll, and Chase laughed, almost as if he was tired. Everyone relaxed. Chase was back! Their wonderful Chase was back! Nobody was sure what had happened, but all that mattered was that Chase has back. Davenport stepped away form the cyberdesk and- suddenly, Adam buckled over, groaning in pain. He stumbled or a second, and fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

Chase smiled evilly again, blowing a glowing blue vapor off of his pointer finger- the vapor identical to the mist floating up from Adam's wound. Chase slid past Bree and landed a punch on Leo's hand with the shock gun, and Leo dropped it with a yelp. Chase scooped it up and shot at Bree, who dodged, and Chase ran across the room and halfway up the wall, bouncing onto the center of the floor. His opponents behind him now, he jumped on a desk and flipped off with agility that stunned Bree, landing on the cyberdesk with his hands splayed across the keys.

"Game over, _dad._ "

* * *

 **So.. what do you think? Good scene or sucky scene? Should Douglas live or die? Should Tasha join the mess or stay blissfully out of it? Should Perry and other characters from the past make an enterance or stay in the shadows? You tell me, darlings, in the review box below! Be nice enough and I'll probably include your ideas in my fanfic. THANKS!**

 **~Lea**


	7. All Tied Up

**I hope this chapter satisfies you! After reading all the possible reviews, I felt super inspired and I sat down and wrote out the story plan and a few chapters for this story. I think I'll finish writing this story by the end of the week, but the updates will probably stay every Monday. I like lengthening your waits, I'm evil, lol! :D Hmm I wanted to say something...OH this story is planned to have 14 chapters as of now. And just for future reference, any information about my stories is available on my profile under the 'My Stories' Tab. That's it, and please read and enjoy!**

* * *

After Davenport woke up, it felt like a hammer was pounding on the side of his head. With Davenport out, the remaining siblings hadn't known what to do- and as a result, the three of them had also been knocked out and tied to various objects around the room. Adam's chains were the special ones that Chase had made once- chains that even Adam couldn't break.

Davenport growled at his pain, wincing in the effort to keep silent, but Chase's super hearing picked it up.

He was in a revolving chair, and when he spun around, only the pounding hell at Davenport's head kept him from laughing out loud.

Chase was dressed in black, tight pants that stuck to his legs tightly, along with a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. The odd clothing choice reminded Davenport of somebody who'd once said he'd love to have clothes like those, but the pounding in Davenport's head wouldn't let him think straight, or he'd have known. He'd have known that Douglas was in fact, controlling Chase. But the demon in his head had fumbled his mind, so for right now, the secret would remain- well, secret.

"So the _genius billionaire_ is awake." Chase snarled, getting up. Davenport groggily noticed the slightly heeled leather boots on his feet, setting off an alarm in his head, though he couldn't remember why.

Davenport froze as the throbbing in his head continued, getting faster than his pounding heartbeat. The clicks of Chase's leather boots as he sauntered agonizingly slowly over to Donald sent bile crawling up his throat. He clenched his teeth and looked up at Chase. Through is pain, he managed to groan, "Why are you doing his, Chase?"

Chase dropped into a squat in front of his father with a grin. He grabbed Davenport's chin roughly and tilted it upwards. "Why am I doing this, you say?" Chase laughed with the classical villain touch. "You have a bad memory, father. I'm doing it as revenge." Chase stood up and dusted his hands off, as if he'd touched something very, very dusty. "You don't know how good it feel to get back at someone who's wronged you." He said, sticking one hand in his pocket and running the other through his spiky hair.

Davenport watched and Chase continued to pace the room, casting satisfied looks at his captives. To Donald's dismay, the elevator doors opened, and Tasha walked in.

"Welcome to the party, Tasha." Chase grinned, as if he'd been expecting her all along.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Tasha wanted to cry. Here she was, roughly tied up next to her knocked-out son by her youngest step-son who was wearing an ugly black outfit. Could it get any worse?

"Leo?" She whispered, nudging her son with her shoulder, worry etched into her face. But Leo didn't stir. Hoping it was all fine, she glared at Chase, the boy she'd come to love almost as much as her own son. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, before realization dawned on her face. "It's Spike, isn't it?"

But the comment just caused Chase to give a little chuckle. "Nope, not Spike. Just Chase. The Chase who'd help you with the chores when everyone else ditched you, the Chase who'd use the recipe book in his head to help better your otherwise horrible cooking and let you take credit for it, the Chase who'd file your taxes and listen to you rant about you coworkers and your career endlessly, and the Chase who'd stay with you when you felt alone." Chase sat down, arms laying on the armrests of the chair, relaxed. "The Chase you learned to love, even if you weren't sure about him at first." Chase finished quietly, reducing Tasha to a horrified mess of tears.

"Chase," Tasha said, wanting to reach out to the tortured looking boy. "What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

Chase's brown, dormant looking eyes flared up with such white-hot anger that Tasha felt her face flush in fear. "What's wrong, why are you doing this?" Chase mimicked in a high voice, eyes getting even angrier by the second. "You think it's all so simple? I'm the kid living in you guise's shadows, I'm the brain but I get no credit, I'm the _doormat._ " Chase yelled.

Douglas was speaking as much for Chase as he'd been speaking for himself. Life wasn't fair.

"All I ever wanted," Chase said to Tasha, face crumpled up in what looked like half disgust and half inner pain, "Was to fit in and be a part of this family, of the society. But when I'm out there, people ridicule me for the way I act, my height, the way I look, and my only talent- being smart! And most bullied kids get refuge at home- but no. The worst bullies in my life are _right here._ In this house. They say that words can't hurt you, but I know that they can. Others say that nothing hurts as much as words- but do you think the constant abuse I get around here- being the butt of every joke, getting thrown around by Adam and the others, all this, isn't just as bad? And you and Donald here _watch_ while it happens. You don't step in or discourage it- you just _watch._ Do you know how it feels to be abused like that, for there to be no escape, no matter where you go, and worse- to have the people you trusted most _watch_ while someone you love abuses you?"

Tasha and Davenport started, eyebrows bunched together in shame. So deep into his pained speech, Chase hadn't even noticed that Bree and Leo had both woken up. Adam was still knocked out, having taking most of the hits to protect his siblings.

Chase turned away, as if he'd said too much. But inside, Douglas was just as angry as he was pretending to be. He wasn't talking about Chase so much anymore- he was talking more about himself.

It was horrible. Growing up, he'd been bullied by everyone, just as Chase had, just to come home to a brother who wasn't as good as him, but yet, always had the upper hand. He'd constantly torment Douglas, even with their parents watching, who wouldn't say a thing unless Douglas was the one to hurt Donald. Then they'd give Douglas a talk about him being the mature one and this and that- but they never listened. They claimed that 'Donald doesn't mean any harm, let him have his fun, he's a bit immature for his age.' and all that shit he spouted and probably driven him to this teetering point in his sanity. It had made him a villain.

But seeing the raw pain and betrayal etched into Tasha and Davenport's faces almost made him reliving his turmoil worth it. All the same pain he went through- a trusted one betraying them so horribly- being bestowed upon the one who betrayed him made Douglas laugh.

And teary eyed, helpless Bree, along with open mouthed Leo and the betrayed adults watched in quiet horror as Chase's anger at the adults turn to a sick satisfaction at their pain, and then he full out laughed a villain laugh, the glee twisting evilly in his stomach like a poisonous snake. It felt so _good._ All that pent up hatred in his chest was flaring as he saw tears hit the ground, the flames that had filled his lungs for so long burn as the air reached them. He laughed. And he laughed. And he laughed.

He mouth stretched into a bigger smile than before, fingers curling into fists as adrenaline pumped through his veins like a car revving up. Oh, god, it felt so freaking _good._

He whirled, the jacket whipping around him with a _smack,_ and he made his way across the silver lab to his adopted sister, chained to a pole.

He reached out to her, ready to give her a sweet smile before watching her die when a blue spark zapped his hand painfully. He cried out, hand going limp for a few seconds before Chase tried to regain his senses in it. His fingers twitched, and he managed to shake his hand a bit, trying to get rid of the painful, stinging, sensation.

"What the hell?" Chase growled, gritting his teeth as he reached for Bree again, and she looked on, her tears dried up and her mouth open in surprise.

Bree had already prayed to god and was ready for death, but then _that_ happened. She wasn't sure what to think. What had happened.

She saw Chase whirl around again though her blurry eyesight.

"What did you do?" He asked Davenport angrily.

"I didn't manage to turn your chip off, but I _did_ make sure you couldn't get in three feet of a chip." Davenport grumbled, still in pain. Bree noticed with a wince that the entire side of his head was red and a trickle of blood was dripping off his chin. That was _**bad.**_ What if Davenport's head was injured internally, or there was a blood clot, or a concussion? All of those could be life-threatening if they were bad enough,

She had to do something.

She was in the best condition of anyone here. She had super speed and invisibility, mainly, and Tasha looked broken, and from the looks of it, Davenport _was_ broken, as it wasn't just mentally Bree was talking about. Leo could help, she decided- he wasn't completely useless. He knew how to use a gun and mess up inventions, so maybe that could help for something. After all, what fighting powers did Chase have, really?

She tried to turn invisible. But for whatever reason, it wouldn't work. The chains just glowed blue.

"Did you think I wouldn't have thought of that?" Chase asked, whirling around again, face in a snarl as he glanced at the glowing chains and Bree's failed escape attempt. He threw a glare at Davenport.

"Fine, if you want it to be that way, I'll just have to _choke her_ to death _extra painfully_ with my molecular kinesis." Bree was about ready to pass out. Tasha scrunched her eyes up, not wanting to see, and Leo was frozen again.

"No, Chase!" Tasha cried weakly, but there was no point to her plea, she knew.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and the next chapter might get a bit graphic (I'm not sure yet) but I know it might include some torture with electricity...I'm not completely sure. But if you'd rather not read it, please tell me and I can send you a version without the torture or something- you know. :D**

 **~Lea**


	8. Electricity

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! I just had three essays, two posters, a comic strip, a narrative essay, a poem, and a chapter of a book due in school, not to mention my out of school activities and my job- it's been quite hectic. But I believe things are going to settle down soon, and I'll be able to breathe again. I've been working on writing the chapters to Amnesia ahead of time. Like I told you, this story is set to have 14 chapters as of now. This is the eighth, so this is pretty much the second half of the story! I'm so excited! But I'm hoping to write ahead so I can submit a chapter every Monday, and then I can end this story quick and easy for all you dear readers who are apparently dying of cliffhangers. *bows of shame* Sorry for that, by the way. I just love, love, LOVE cliffhangers, haha!**

 **But I'm also sorry I've disappointed some of you guys with my horrible updating- But I try. You'll only have to put up with this torture for like, two months though! Wait...One and a half month! So be glad!**

 **And those who have concerns about me updating Black Rose or Once Upon a Bionic Fairy Tale- Currently, Amnesia is my only active story. Black Rose and Once Upon a Bionic Fairy Tale are ON HIATUS. Once I finish writing Amnesia (NOTE: Not POSTING Amnesia, but WRITING it) then I'll continue with Black Rose, and then OUBFT- But until then, I'd like to concentrate on this story and finish it. Sorry if you had your hopes up, but it might take up to two months for either of them to get moving- and please note that after Amnesia, Black Rose is my priority because it's been sitting on my account for far longer than OUBFT has. So please forgive me for my not-updatyness and just follow the story so you know when it's updated!**

 **Okay, enough of my rants, but I've been getting a lot of PMs and questions about those stories so I needed the readers of this story at least to know that bit so I wouldn't keep repeating myself. :D**

 **Anyways, without further ado, please congratulate me for sending out the sneak peaks and enjoy the chapter!**

 **NOTE: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES _TORTURE_ SO IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE, I HAVE MARKED THE PLACE WITH THE TORTURE SCENE- PLEASE SKIP THAT SECTION OF THE CHAPTER. **

* * *

Chase reached out, ready to choke his sister to death Darth Vader style, but another zap traveled up the length of his arm, jolting his shoulder and well. Yelping, Chase stumbled back.

"You can't get near her, Chase." Davenport gasped for air. "You can't get near her unless she wants you to."

Chase snarled, grabbing the side of his jacket angrily, as if he wanted to rip it to shreds. Or maybe he wanted to rip Davenport to shreds.

"And don't even try to figure out the programming. The codes in there are something special, something that only I could know."

"I can hack." Chase declared.

"Of course. Hack a few billion codes and see how long it takes you. Even a super computer like the one in your head takes a while."

Chase growled, mostly to himself, as he sat down in the chair again with a hiss, fingers typing away on the cyber desk. Davenport scooted slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of his wife, and he tried to make some lip motions to try to communicate with her, but neither his wife nor his step son understood what he was saying.

"Don't even try it." Chase mumbled, having obviously heard something for him to figure out that Davenport and Tasha had been trying to communicate. The trio sunk back a bit, as Davenport tried to catch Bree's attention this time.

But it was no use. The normally sarcastic, reckless teenager was crying quietly, as if her very spirit had been sucked out of her.

It hurt Davenport more deeply than he cared to admit.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

It was about fifteen hours of drifting in and out of consciousness, Davenport calculated, when Chase finally slammed the cyberdesk in anger and stood up, the revolving chair skidding across the floor and hitting another desk with a metal on plastic bang.

"Damn you." Chase growled, presumably in Davenport's direction. Stomping over to Bree, he glared down at her, and she looked up like a docile puppy, completely uncharacteristically.

Chase has taken aback, but he didn't let that moment of surprise deter him. He raised a ball of electricity in his hand.

Davenport let out a squeak of surprise.

"Yep, dad. I acquired some abilities…" Chase said coolly as if he was just telling his father what had happened at school. "And I wanted to do a big reveal especially to you later, but I had no choice, thanks to you." He turned to Bree, his face expressionless. "Bree, you get in the capsule or your beloved father here gets it." Color completely faded from her face as Chase threw the keys to the lock of the chains at her shoulder, it falling just within her reach. "Try to escape, and the old man gets it."

"I'm not old!" Davenport exclaimed, but he was ignored by everyone. Bree swallowed and nodded her understanding, grabbing the key and struggling to unlock the chains with her shaky hand and the weird angle. Finally, she heard a barely audible click and she pushed the chains off of her, them falling to the floor with a clang. She cast a worried look in Adam's direction, who'd almost been knocked out for a full day, she guessed. But she got up without comment, her Dr. Martens making small tapping sounds on the floor as she made her way to her capsule at the right.

Chase watched her, the electricity revolving in his hand like a magical energy ball, and when he saw Bree close the capsule door behind her with a slight click, he dropped the energy, making a smoking black scorch mark on the floor and sending a tremor over the lab.

Bree shivered in the capsule, which, for the first time, didn't feel like home, but a sterile hospital dissection table. Her ripped shirt caught on one of her broken nails and she stared at her reflection in the blue glass, wondering what she'd done to be killed by her own brother.

She was ready to cry, but a broken voice in her head hollered back at her. Get up you idiot, stop crying!

She was ready to break, but her inner Bree was too strong willed to let it happen. Don't you shed another tear! Don't let your family down, find a way out of this mess! Inner Bree chanted, not giving up for a split second.

Bree still relented. It's useless to try, she decided. It was all over. Dumbass! Is this was you were taught? Sitting back and weeping like a baby when times gets hard? What happened to Hussle? What happened to the super girl? Get your lazy ass off the floor and man up, woman! The Bree inside her head abused her verbally, determined to get her to move. Do something!

Something inside Bree just snapped. She wasn't gonna end this way, like a pathetic lab rat in some scientist's lab. Being killed by her own brother. No, she wouldn't let it happen. Growling, she wiped away her tears, returning Chase's stare with a bewildering force.

"Try me." She said, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room, despite being stuck in the tiny capsule.

Chase growled. "I will."

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

You bastard! If you lay a hand on my sis-

What will you do? Douglas chuckled.

Chase just growled like a feral animal in response. How quaint. Douglas thought, establishing the likeness of Bree and Chase's growls. Almost like real siblings.

Stuffing Chase away from his conscious mind as much as he could, Douglas sauntered to the cyberdesk, ready to extract Bree's bionic chip. He had to admit, at least inwardly, that Donald wasn't a complete idiot- He'd even managed to block the override app in the process of his hasty programming.

But none of that would matter if he extracted Bree and Adam's chips. While Adam was still dangerous, Douglas regarded Bree as more of a threat, because of obvious IQ difference between the two siblings. And besides, Bree was conscious, so she was first.

Grinning, Douglas splayed his fingers out across the keys, the family watching in anticipated horror as what was to happen next.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Bree glared at her brother head on. Nothing he could do scared her- she'd lived through worse- she'd be fine. Right? She dissipated the doubt as soon as it took root in her mind, like a spoiled seed. She couldn't doubt herself now, she'd come too far out of her broken state to go back.

She steeled herself.

Chase punched away at some code foreign to her.

She took a deep breath.

"Access Denied."

She gasped lightly in her shock as she peered through the blue glass at Chase's now twisted features. Contorted in rage, Chase stomped over, grabbing Davenport's collar and yanking him up painfully in a solid movement.

"What did you do, Davenport?" He growled.

"You can't access it." Donald grunted, pain contorting his usually handsome features. "It literally says, 'Access Denied', Chase. You're supposed to be the smartest person on Earth." He hissed.

* * *

 **ATTENTION- IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING ABOUT TORTURE AND PAIN AND SUCH, PLEASE SKIP THE PIECE BETWEEN THESE LINE BREAKS. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Chase dropped Donald with a hiss of his own, and retreated back to the cyberdesk. "Fine." He said, an evil smile stretching across his features. "If I can't remove your chip, I'll have to do something worse. Say, Father, I can't get near her unless she wants me to, yes?" Davenport stiffened. "Well, then I'll just have to make her want me to come near her." Bree's features twisted in confusion, but then a wave of pain exploded across her body, bringing her to the foot of her capsule.

Chase grinned wickedly, looking more like a twisted Chuckee doll that her brother now. "I take it you like electricity, no?"

Bree hissed, trying to quell the aftermath of the pain before another wave overtook her body, this time making her scream out.

"Bree!" Tasha shouted, while Leo looked on in horror.

Davenport couldn't even watch. Watching one of his children torture another- that was too much to bear.

Bree was on her knees. Onslaught after onslaught racked her body, driving her insane, making her mind foggy and her joints as wobbly as sticks held together with jelly. Nervous sweat poured down her usually pretty features, making her pant and cry in the effort not to scream.

Chase stepped away from the cyberdesk, obviously satisfied. "So, now are you ready to end the pain and let me take your chip? If you cooperate, I might even let you say your goodbyes before you end it all." He offered, the evil look never leaving his face.

Bree looked up, brown eyes rimmed red from crying. With her bloodshot orbs just staring him down like that, Even Douglas had to admit she was slightly freaky.

"Never." She panted. "I'll…I'll never give in." She said.

Angrily, Chase slammed a fist on the cyberdesk, and Bree braced herself for another wave of pain, but it never came.

"Stop. Fighting. Me." He seethed, fumes nearly pouring out of his ears.

Bree looked up, looking almost tired. "Never." She repeated. "For as long as I live, I'll never stop fighting. Ever. I don't care what you do to me, I won't let you take me down without a fight. Trust me on that."

Chase wanted to choke a sob and reach out to his beloved sister, but the Douglas in Chase's body could hardly do any more than stare on in surprise.

* * *

 **END OF TORTURE SCENE.**

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading! I hope that was enjoyable! If you skipped the torture scene and want to know what happened, shoot me a PM and I can summarize it in a PG way.**

 **Please leave a review about what you think, and reviewers get sneak peaks!**

 **Ugh, I wanted to type a nice, lengthy, informational bottom A/N, but unfortunately, I forgot to study for the science test tomorrow (my friend is currently texting me rapidly about it) so I need to go do that...I'll probably still be here, reading my own chapters and feeling sorry for the readers, but I need to study...so yeah, hope you have a nice day, and I hope I didn't make your horrible Monday even worse with a sucky, disappointing, chapter. :D**

 **~Lea**


	9. Revelations

**Hey guys! This chapter is pretty short, but it has the reveal you all asked for...and it has a little spot of light for everyone who can't wait for the happy ending...it's weird how this story is called Amnesia but the actual Amnesia part hasn't happened yet, and it's chapter nine. LOL. This chapter is just a filler, really, for the plot, and the next chapter a more exciting- there's probably gonna be some action scenes in the next chapter, but I haven't written it yet. :D**

 **I'm sorry about the delayed updates- I've been trying to update every week, but school can be a bitch. But lucky you, at least you're getting an update every two weeks! I know this is barely a thousand words and probably not worth a two week wait, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging again- so I published it anyway. Because despite being short, I don't think that took away too much quality, so I think it's fine. :3 I think...I dunno... but anyways, please read on, and I hope you enjoy! I'll either update next week or the week after next week...I don't know yet...but from the looks of it, I'll be updating next week. But then again, life loves throwing curveballs at you. :D So please read on and thank you!**

* * *

Douglas finally recovered from his shock. Bree was so much like Donald that he found it to breathe with fury burning through his veins. A child that Douglas had brought to life was so much like the one person he hated more than anything.

Everything he'd ever wanted, stolen by his shorter, older, mean brother who didn't have any reason to poke his nose into Douglas's business. It was invasion. It was envy that made his brother do it.

Douglas just knew.

Donald only wanted ruin what Douglas made for himself. And that made him more spiteful than he could imagine. Douglas's daughter was like the man that he hated most.

Chase would have pointed out that he was torturing his 'daughter', but he didn't want Douglas to get angry and do something to Bree- so he kept his voice of sarcasm shut tight and zipped firmly.

"Fine then, Bree...You remind me of your damned father." Douglas sneered, completely forgetting he was supposed to be Chase in his anger.

"You see that Donnie? The hell of a brat grew up to be just like you! Aren't you happy?" Douglas snarled, teeth clenching to a point that Chase hoped he wouldn't need transplants. He kicked the ground and ran both hands through his hair, wanting to show his anger on something. He wanted to hurt Bree even more- but from experience, he knew that would prove to be futile, you couldn't break Donald's fighting spirit, and neither could you break Bree's- it'd just end in Douglas becoming even madder.

Donald's mind was whirling. "…Douglas?" he muttered, as if the words being any louder would make it true.

Douglas swirled around. At first he was going to deny it- but then he decided against it. There was no point in denying it. An enraged smile spread across Douglas's face. "Took you a while, Donnie!"

Before Donald could ask any questions, Douglas's smile disappeared and he raced to the door of the lab. He knew just how to break selfless superheros like the Davenport family. "Well, since you figured it out, I'll go take out my anger on random people until you cooperate- it's a win-win for me!" He said, dashing out the door.

Suddenly, Douglas was back, with a grown, terrified man dangling from his hands.

"Remember this guy, Donnie?" Douglas laughed. "Willis Damien- the guy who used to be our best friend- the guy that you teamed up with to torment me?" Douglas threw Willis across the room, the poor, flailing guy hitting the floor with an unhealthy thump. Then Douglas super speeded back over and ran upstairs again. The Davenports heard screaming and a crash. Douglas smiled- Donald couldn't resist this. He came back downstairs to see Donald's reaction, his hands covered in sticky blood.

Bree had regained most of her energy and was trying to get out of her capsule to help, to no avail. And to everyone's surprise, Adam chose this time to wake up.

"Wha-what?" He mumbled. "Marshmellows-"

"Shut up, Adam!" Leo hissed, but it was too late, Douglas twisted around to the oldest bionic child.

"Oh looky looky, the bag of rocks is awake!"

Davenport shook with anger- _his_ brother was doing this. His _brother_ was hurting these children he loved so much. Davenport would not let this go on. He'd been the coward for longer than he could imagine. He wouldn't let the same selfishness rule his life when his kids were in danger. No can do. Douglas was going _down._

Donald looked up with a new fire in his eyes- oh so similar to Douglas's real eyes. "Douglas…" He said, hoping not to agitate him. "Stay away from Adam." His voice was dry and gravelly, but somehow scary.

"Stay away?" Douglas laughed, turning around. "Why would I do that?" He walked over to Adam and glared down at him, ignoring Donald again.

Then is struck Donald. Agitate him, that's right! Because despite having invaded Chase's head, Douglas was still using Chase's chip and body- which means that with the new bionic abilities, also came the Commando App- The Commando App! If Spike took over Chase's mind, that meant the App would take over Douglas's too- and if they made him mad enough, Spike would just maybe get one of them out of the damned chains- and if that happened- It was a risky plan. It was a crazy plan. It was preposterous and very, very unlikely it would work, Donald's logical mind argued. Who knows, if he gets mad enough, he might hurt Bree again! That thought Donald couldn't bear.

 _But is it worth it to just sit here and watch him hurt my family and various others anyway?_ The impulsive side of this head argued. _Is it worth it to just give up and hope for a miracle?_

Donald couldn't wait anymore. He had to do something. There was no point in sitting around like a wuss. He needed to get in the game and not look back. He had no other choice.

"Dougie," he began, knowing how his brother hated the nickname.

The supervillain, in his child's body, turned around. "Shut up!" He yelled, childishly.

 _Oh, this was gonna work all right,_ Donald thought. _It had to._

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Could you please tell me in a review? This is a critical point in the story and I really need the feedback. :D Thanks!**

 **And P.S. Thanks to all the favers, followers, and reviewers til this point! You don't know how much you guys mean to me!**

 **~Lea**


	10. Broken

**OMG PEOPLE! I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR FOUR FREAKING WEEKS! Last week SHOULD'VE been the last chapter if I'd stuck with my weekly chapter thing, but of course, it's still on the 10th chapter. :/**

 **Sorry guys! But I'm gonna try my very hardest to get the story done before the end of the year! I have ten weeks left in the year and only four chapters, I believe, so I think I can finish if I try hard enough!**

 **But you guys are gonna have to help too! That means a lot of reviewing, PMing, over-internet-motivation-scolding, and etc. Believe me, if you yell at me, that'll make me update, not make me mad. :D**

 **So I hope I can finish this story soon, because I'm super excited and already finished writing 1/3 of the 11th chapter. But sadly, the next four chapters are gonna be slightly hard to write for me, especially the 11th one. :/ I hope I can successfully write it though- I'm open to constructive criticism.**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling. This is what I would call the 'climatic' chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Douglas turned away after yelling at Donald, and Davenport knew it was his chance. He twisted around to face Leo and Tasha when Douglas turned his back.

"Leo!" He mouthed, trying to keep his movements as quiet as possible. Luckily, Douglas was too busy to notice this.

Leo looked at Davenport's mouthings in confusion. It looked like he was saying ' _Make him mad_ ', but that was insane. Leo tried to figure out what else the words could mean. Tasha was having no better luck.

Davenport finally gave up on Tasha and Leo. Bree was watching everything quietly from inside the capsule, and Adam was laying on the ground, still beaten.

It was up to him.

Gathering any energy he had left, he looked hatefully at Douglas's back and calmed himself down. The best way to insult someone was to remain calm while doing it. That would make Douglas madder than anything. Would he hurt Donald? Most probably. But would it would it be worth it?

That was a question Donald could not answer, and he wouldn't doubt himself trying to- he was gonna jump into this headfirst like the inner teenager he still was.

"Nice clothes, Dougie." Donald smirked, the laid back coolness evident in his voice, though he was trying to keep himself from shuddering in pain.

Douglas swirled around. "Where'd you get them, the villain's store for the short and fat?" If Donald hadn't already been wincing in pain, he'd be wincing at the horrible insult that he'd just hurled at his brother.

Douglas laughed. "What are you trying to pull, Donnie?" He asked, still chuckling.

"I'm just trying to be concerned about you." Donald said, with a smile. "There isn't a person as worthless as you are, after all. You should get a prize…..oh right, never mind, nobody cares."

It was a weak remark, and Donald knew it. But his bleeding head couldn't think of anything better. He recalled Douglas's speech as Chase from earlier.

 _"All I ever wanted, was to fit in and be a part of this family, of the society. But when I'm out there, people ridicule me for the way I act, my height, the way I look, and my only talent- being smart! And most bullied kids get refuge at home- but no. The worst bullies in my life are right here. In this house. They say that words can't hurt you, but I know that they can. Others say that nothing hurts as much as words- but do you think the constant abuse I get around here- being the butt of every joke, getting thrown around by Adam and the others, all this, isn't just as bad? And you and Donald here watch while it happens. You don't step in or discourage it- you just watch. Do you know how it feels to be abused like that, for there to be no escape, no matter where you go, and worse- to have the people you trusted most watch while someone you love abuses you?"_

Now that Donald realized that it was Douglas talking, he could see his childhood in the words.

 _He_ had been one to throw Douglas down.

His _mother and father_ had watched while it happened.

It hadn't been Chase speaking, it was Douglas. But then again, he could see Chase in those words too. Davenport took a deep breath. Once this was all over, he needed to give Chase a huge hug and apologize for anything he'd ever, _ever_ done. He was so, so, _so_ sorry. He meant it this time, and he hoped Chase wouldn't be vengeful like Douglas.

But if he was, Donald probably wouldn't even think him wrong for it. Because the more he thought about Douglas's speech earlier, the truer it seemed.

 _"Do you know how it feels to be abused like that, for there to be no escape, no matter where you go, and worse- to have the people you trusted most watch while someone you love abuses you?"_

Donald didn't. He'd always been the alpha sibling, the one who'd bully Douglas, the favorite. He didn't know how to felt. And it felt so wrong, insulting this bundle of depressing of emotions when he knew how much it'd hurt, seeing those twisted, pained expressions on Chase's face instead of Douglas's, and seeing Douglas in Chase's face.

But it needed to be done. It was for his Chase. For his little Chase-y. The one he'd sworn to protect.

While Davenport might not be the best person, but he didn't break his promises. Most of the time. But this one, he wouldn't break.

"Deal with it Douglas, you're a freak. You wouldn't fit in anywhere." Davenport said, forcing a smile onto his face, a smile that looked he was amused by Douglas's pain. A sick, twisted smile. "Why do you think I hated you? What about Mom, and Dad? Why do you think they never protected you or told me to stop bullying you?"

Douglas seethed, gritting his teeth together. Donald hissed in pain as Douglas's fist connected with his jaw. But it was working, he was sure. Or, he hoped. But Donald didn't have time for doubt. The time to act was now.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Douglas's breath hitched as he saw Donald reel back in pain with a hiss and inch forward again. He'd been so angry he'd forgotten to access his inner superstrength. But now it didn't matter. What was done was done. He wanted to hit Donald again, and again, but he wouldn't use the super-strength. No, Donald had to feel every punch like Douglas had when he was little.

Every wound.

He would not put Donald out of his misery so easily.

He reached forward to grab Donald's collar and go for another punch, but Adam cried out. "Don't touch him!" He yelled, eyes still swollen from the time they'd spend closed.

Douglas dropped Donald with a thump.

By now, Leo had gotten the message. Donald had, indeed, meant 'make him mad'. And if there was one thing Leo was good at, it was accidentally offending people. But this time, it would be purposeful. He twisted to his mom.

"Insult him!" He mouthed, and his mom got the message, based on the assumptions of what she had just seen Donald do.

"Using people as punching bags just shows how much of a weak, insecure child you still are!" Tasha yelled.

Bree watched with wide eyes, trying to figure out what was going on outside the capsule.

Douglas swirled to her.

Leo smirked. "You're a little child still, Douglas!" He said calmly. "No wonder you're taking out your anger on us in such childish ways. Punching people, even little kindergartener babies can do that! Can you really hurt us? No! You couldn't even hurt one measly teenager girl, no matter how many abilities and resources you have, just remember that the girl in the capsule right there is stronger than you."

Donald grinned inwardly at his family joining in. They could do this. They had to. "Douglas, Douglas, Douglas. You're weaker than I remember you being." He continued. "Still a whiny little girl. Do you think that using this unfair advantage like a prissy little girl will help you avenge your pain? Heh, it's just amusing us to no end. You don't fight like a man, you're going for Guerilla Attacks. How weak and pathetic that is. Just like you."

Adam didn't get the vibe, but even in this state, he trusted his family with all his heart. And the fact that insulting Chase was what he did best really, really helped him. And the fact that he didn't know that his 'evil uncle daddy' was currently in Chase's body.

"You're worthless!" He yelled, yanking at the metal bounding him messily to the wall. "Do I have to say again that that you and your lady golfer hairdo make me wanna die? You're the most annoying and horrible person ever born!"

"You aren't worth it." Tasha said. "You'll never, ever be worth it."

"You're useless!" Bree screamed from inside the capsule. The words were sounded faint from the outside of the glass, but they were heard anyhow.

"Nobody wants you."

"Nobody cares."

"Just go die."

"You're a blemish on the earth's surface."

"You're a curse to mankind."

Douglas fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands, trying to drown out all the insults. Chase's audio interface kept on replaying the words in his head, again, and again, like what happened in movies. Except, here, he was the only one who could hear it, and he looked positively crazy instead of just being the pitiable hero or heroine.

"Stop…it…" He hissed, reliving the trauma of his childhood in his head. Not again, not again, he was in control this time, dammit!

He knew the stupid Commando App would activate any moment now, but he couldn't care less. He just wanted it all to stop. He wanted everything to go away. He wanted to go away. Maybe they were right. Maybe he wasn't worth it. Maybe he should just slip away from existence. Just leave. Maybe then he'd finally be at peace. Maybe then, all this pain would be gone.

But Douglas didn't have time for choices as he slipped into an abyss of black.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Everyone watched in silent awe, shame, and terror mixed together as Douglas sank to the floor, tears falling to the ground from Chase's dark eyes, and then he went still.

Suddenly, Chase's curled up, dormant body went stiff, and then he rigidly shot up, shoulders set broadly, nostrils flared, eyebrows drawn close together.

Spike.

"Look at all 'dem princesses tied up like ninnies!" He bellowed, snorting with laughter.

Spike.

Leo looked around. Adam looked positively beat, but he had the best chance out of everyone here to survive a head-on with Spike. And plus, he was also the only one who could break the others free.

"Adam!" Leo whispered, trying to be discreet. Leo waved his head towards Spike, and Tasha joined the effort.

Adam looked bewildered.

"INSULT HIM!" Leo roared, finally, after a long, painstaking time of failed signaling. Adam nodded, slowly processing that fact and finally looking up at Spike, towering over him at the moment.

"You're a...girl?" Adam said, out loud, trying and failing to read Leo's lips.

"That's not what I meant!" Leo groaned, but then Spike growled.

"Didya just call me a girl, princess?" He yelled.

Leo sagged in relief. At least that worked out in their favor.

Spike reached for Adam and the chains came snapping off, Adam hissing in pain as Spike swung him around like a rag doll. He tossed Adam to the ground then, still growling like a rapid wolf.

Adam scrambled away, grabbing a freeze ray gun off of the cyberdesk.

"Adam!" Tasha yelled. Adam swiveled around to his step-mother figure. "Get us out so we can help you!"

Adam pulled a slick move and slid over the smooth cyberdesk as Spike clambered behind him like an overweight thug. The older boy crashed onto the ground and with a perfectly executed roll that Davenport was proud of, he landed right in front of the mother-son pair and freed them in seconds.

He shot at Spike, who only got angrier and came in for a punch at Adam's face. Adam shielded his face and ducked, but it was a tad too late and he was suddenly gunless. He wrinkled his nose as the gun skittered across the floor.

"Oh, come on!" He groaned, as Spike suddenly delved into wrestling him. "Calm down!" He yelled at Spike.

"No! Don't tell him to calm down! We need to make him angrier and keep him as Spike!" Leo called as he worked at the cyberdesk to figure out how to open the capsule Bree was trapped in.

Adam was beyond confused, but he had enough of a brain to understand that this was not the time to ask questions, and that he should just do whatever Leo told him to. Tasha was over with Davenport, dabbing at the blood dripping from his head with her scarf and doing her best to get him out of the cyber-ropes he was tied up with.

Adam was being squished to the ground when he heard the click of the capsule door and Bree slid out smoothly, her fighter face up. She attempted to super-speed towards Adam before she tripped and rolled into a ball, grabbing her neck and wincing.

She attempted to super-speed again, but to no avail. She growled, but she didn't let her glitching bionics deter her from aiding her older brother.

Bree grabbed as Spike's arm and pulled at him, giving Adam enough space to push up from the ground. Bree wasn't doing too much, but the fact that Spike had to concentrate on not one, but two, even if one of them had no fighting abilities at all at the moment, ruined his fight.

His dark eyes darted between the siblings, one wrestling him from behind, the other trying to pin him down in front, trying to figure out what he should do.

Leo had set to work on Davenport during the fight, who had hobbled over to the cyberdesk and started typing away immediately. His fingers danced across the holographic keys, and in one graceful motion, he pulled out a little metal chip and pushed it into the drive. In a few seconds, it was ejected and Davenport grabbed it.

"Leo!" He yelled. "If this touches the spot on Chase's neck where his chip is, he'll collapse because of the contradicting magnetic fields! Get it to Adam and Bree, pronto!" Leo nodded vigorously, and joined the struggle with his siblings, trying to hand it to one of them.

But both of them had their hands full. They didn't even have time to look up. Spike rocked backward, and then to the side, tossing Bree across the room with a roar, and he was about to draw back and give Adam and jaw-breaking punch when he tackled Spike and they sailed and hit Leo's shins, causing his to buckle over with the two older boys struggling to gain the upper hand on his now sore legs. Adam was on the bottom, his tough back muscles pressing into Leo's legs at an angle that made them ache like he'd fallen down multiple flights of stairs.

Leo saw his chance. Adam was being strangled by a seething Spike, and the latter's neck was wide open. Leo tested his luck and used the palm of his hand to place a square strike on the back of Spike's head for enough leverage to swing forwards and slam the little metal piece onto the youngest bionic child's neck.

The youngest child's breath caught in his throat as his hand hit the back of Spike's neck, as if everything was going in slow motion. Please say I made it please say I made it! He prayed, and then he realized his eyes had been scrunched closed.

Gulping, he opened his eyes slowly, hoping the ringing in his head and the shakiness of his vision wasn't a bad sign. Hoping that for once, he hadn't Leo-ed it up.

Because of course, all he could do was hope.

* * *

 **That's the short little 2,525 word chapter I created for the 'climax'. I wanted to try making it a cliffhanger, but that's one of the things I'm bad at doing... :/ Sorry guys!**

 **Anyways, please review/fave/favorite because I'll list everyone (yes, everyone) who has followed, favorited, or reviewed in the thank you A/N of my last chapter. :D So click away!**

 **P.S. My ultimate goal with this story is to reach at least 100 reviews total by the time it ends. Right now it looks likely, because I'm getting an average of 9-10 reviews per chapter, and right now, I believe I have 82 reviews and four chapters to go (not including this one) so...I think I'll get there, but I'm gonna need your guise's help! Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading, so I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!**

 **~Lea**


	11. The Primal Scream

**OMG GUYS! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! *scoffs* Sorry, but Monday is truly the Day of the Devil. Ask anyone in our group text- it's my new favorite thing to wish everyone good luck with the day of the devil every Sunday night. :D**

 **Anyways- after around five weeks, I've _FINALLY_ finished this chapter! *expects applause but gets tomatoes instead* *coughs* Anyhow, if you guys would like to know, I'm _halfway_ through writing chapter twelve already! **

**Does that mean I will update next week? *laughs like a maniac* No. I know, sorry to crush your dreams, but I have math olympiad tomorrow afternoon, and then I have science fair to do and two tests on Friday- with all this stuff going on, I'm not even sure if I'll have time to breathe! So sorry, I don't think I'll be able to update on the 7th. BUT- Even if I don't update on the 7th, I have three weeks after that to write and post the last three chapters- which are proving to be easier than I thought.**

 **So- if you guys get lucky, I think that I'll be able to *hopefully* finish the story before the end of the year. If not, I'll be updating into January. Worst case scenario, I don't see this story lagging past February at the most, which is I good thing, I guess. :3**

 **On another note- I got a new phone and three books and turned a year older! I just love _The Lunar Chronicles_ by Marissa Meyer (she used to be a fanfiction writer!) and now I have the entire collection on my bookshelf- and I also got addicted to Maze Runner. One of my best friends LOVES The Maze Runner series and bought me the first book for my birthday and finally got me to read it, so I got addicted. 3 Minho is my bae! I'm sorry I'm obsessed with him!**

 **My friend group (it is NOT a clique though it might seem that way!) is doing Secret Santa this week too- so that adds to the mess of things to do! Life may be a bitch most of the time, but sometimes she has a soft side, and sometimes things like these happen. :D**

 **Anyways- for anyone (if there is anyone) who can't wait for an update for this story or any other one, there are four things you can do to figure out about possible updates-**

 **1\. If you have an account, you can review, and then I can reply to your message.**

 **2\. If you have an account, you can PM me, so I can directly reply to you about the status of the ongoing chapter.**

 **3\. If you have an account or are a guest viewer, you can check on my profile, at the very top, where in bold I keep my 'Status Bar' that I update now and then with update information.**

 **4\. If you have an account or are a guest viewer, you can scroll down my profile just a bit, on on the bio it has this tab that I labled 'My Stories-Info' that has all the information about my stories and summaries that were too long to fit into the fanfiction quota.**

 **To finish off this insanely long A/N, I just wanna say that I have a poll up on my profile and I'd appriciate it if you guys could go vote on it!**

* * *

As soon as Leo opened his eyes and drew away his hand from Spike's cold neck, Spike froze, and then dropped onto Adam like he was made of noodles. Adam gasped for air, choking on the sudden rush of spit that soaked his dry mouth. His eyes were watering, and he was grasping his neck with a wince as he felt the bruises that would probably last for days.

Tasha ran over and gave both of her conscious sons strangling hugs, and Bree got up, her gaze wavering as she walked over shakily to her adoptive father.

"It's over." She said, smile on her face.

But Davenport's grim expression made her smile fade away. "It's not over yet, Bree."

Tasha got up, frowning. "What else is there?" Tasha asked.

"We need to extract all of their chips, especially Chase and Bree's. We need to treat everyone's injuries. I need to hack-proof the chips better. But most importantly, where is Douglas? We have no clue where the heck he is or whether he's alive or not. There's a lot of stuff on our to-do list right now, and we won't be able to live peacefully until we're completely sure that Douglas is out of our lives." Davenport massaged his brow, the frown seemingly etched permanently onto his face.

Tasha walked over and splayed her delicate female fingers over his back, attempting to soothe him.

"Big D," Leo sighed, not letting down the nickname, even now, "How about we take you to the hospital and put Chase on some sleeping drug? The rest of us are mostly fine, but you're the only one who needs treatment, especially since those injuries are an add-on to that broken arm. We can take care of the chips after you come back. It'll all be fine!"

Davenport tried to smile, but failed. "I think…that would be a good idea." He said, before collapsing onto his wife.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

"So Evil Uncle Daddy was _inside_ Chase-y?" Adam asked, eyes wide like he was a fish.

"Yes, Adam." Leo said, exasperated from having explained this multiple times by this point.

"That makes so much more…..nope, still don't get it." Adam slumped in the hard plastic chairs that Leo had already begun to hate. Bree was quietly staring at her hands, completely void of movement. It was as if she was a statue.

"I should have done something." Bree said, finally, her soft tone breaking the thick layer of tension that had covered the nearly empty room.

"It's not your fault." Leo said. "Because if it's your fault, then it's all of ours, too."

"No, it's not like that. I _noticed_ something was off. And not only that, but I caused it too. It was because of me that Chase was like that."

"Like what?"

"Confused, scared, _**broken."**_ She said, wringing her wrists with such a pressure that Leo wondered if she'd pop her hands right off.

"That was Douglas," He said, trying (and failing) to explain to Bree that _it wasn't her fault._

"But everything he said, even though Douglas said it, sounded like Chase was saying it. If we believed it, isn't it at least slightly true? We're so mean to Chase, he doesn't even deserve it!"

"He does, sometimes." Leo snickered. "Like the time-" He cleared his throat. "Never mind." He mumbled, staring at the stoic, expressionless faces of his step-siblings that clearly did not share his amusement whatsoever.

He opened his mouth to start again, but then, a short, brunette nurse with short curls and a pleasant face entered the waiting room. "Mr. Davenport's family?" She asked, her voice matching her petiteness.

Bree popped up like a spring. "Can we see him now?" She asked, almost frantic.

"Yes-" The nurse had barely finished her sentence when all three teens took off past her. "He's in room 406…" She finished slowly, but the children were long gone.

If she'd known about super speed, she'd have sworn all three of the kids had it.

But of course she didn't, so she just smiled sympathetically after them and hoped that the children's father would be alright.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Douglas was twisting in circles in a black pit of oblivion. "Help…me…" He whimpered, like a wounded child.

There was pain.

A lot of pain.

He opened his eyes slowly, as if waking from a dream. He could see colored flashes, floating around him. Memories, it seemed. Both his own, and Chase's.

Flashes of picnics, tests, the horror of gyms, bullies, birthdays, and more drifted around his head, as if they were huge petals from a dying flower, slowly, slowly drifting towards the ground.

But there appeared to be no ground. As Douglas opened his squinting eyes wider with a sudden spark of bravery, he looked down to see nothing but black, black, black, black, and black. His body turned with his head, and it felt like he was floating in space. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought, pushing back his spiky hair with both hands in confusion.

What had happened?

Suddenly there was more pain. This time, it wasn't just a dull ache. It was like a pounding at his head with an axe. He half expected his head to break in two, like the Greek tale of Zeus birthing a daughter from his head.

But he knew there wouldn't be a daughter in his head. His daughter was with his brother. His traitorous brother.

He waited. He waited. But nothing happened. No fire, no burn, no revenge burning like bitter bile in the back of his throat.

Just the thought of his brother used to make him want to scream. But now…he didn't even know. He curled up in a remotely fetus position and tried to close his eyes, but to no avail. The flashes of memories floating around him were far too enchanting for him to hole up and shut them all out. Balling his fists loosely, he cautiously stretched out, like someone floating underwater, and reached up to one of the memories.

His finger slid right through it.

It was a delicious feeling. It reminded him of when he was a child. Blowing bubbles through the little, shimmering wands on the playground, and slipping his hand slightly through one before it popped.

Yes, he decided. That's how he's describe this feelings of touching the memory. Like touching a glowing bubble that wouldn't pop. He reached for another one. They were all bright, and sparkling.

He didn't even notice how he was floating farther and farther away from where he started, touching one glowing memory after the other, for once the worries lifted form his mind, until he encountered a memory that made the kiddish smile fall right off his face in shock. He watched in horror, a memory of when he was a little child.

 _"You're a loser, Dougie!" A kid yelled, swinging on the monkey bars and kicking Douglas in the back._

 _Little Douglas fell to the woodchips under the monkey bars with a thud, sending them flying everywhere around him, like an explosion._

 _"Don't call me that, you butt!" Little Douglas yelled with a big, pouty lip._

 _"It sounds like a dog name!" The kid continued to taunt Douglas, hopping down from the monkey bars as his friends sidled up beside him._

 _"Does not!"_

 _"Does too!"_

 _"Since when do we care what Dougie the Dog says?" Another kid yelled, picking up a handful of woodchips. He cupped the woodchips with his other hand, and then threw them at Douglas's face as if he was throwing a baseball._

 _Douglas got up immediately, clawing the hard wood from his tongue. His eyes started to tear up in protest to the sudden foreign material in them. "Hey!" He yelled in protest._

 _"Look! The little puppy is crying!" A redhead yelled._

 _"What a wimp!" Another chimed in._

 _Suddenly the woodchips were coming from everywhere. They were hitting his face, his hair, his bare arms and legs, every visible nook and cranny. Douglas tried to run, with a cry, but to no avail as he tripped and fell. He clawed at the crowd, trying to get up,_ actually _crying now, but the woodchip assault sent his mind into a frenzy and wouldn't allow him to think straight._

 _"Please stop!" He sobbed, clawing the chips away from his front, twisting around._

 _"Aw, the little baby is begging!" The redhead chimed in again._

 _"Let's show 'im!" The tallest boy yelled, picking up a jelly bean- sized rock from the ground and throwing it at the fallen boy._

 _"Yeah!" The other kids chimed in, abandoning the woodchips and picking up rocks of their own._

 _"Stupid!"_

 _"Useless!"_

 _"Nobody cares about you!"_

 _"Your mom should take you to the pound!"_

 _The insults hurt almost more than the rocks. They kept coming, and Douglas was exhausted. He felt a warm trickle of liquid coming from above his brow, resting on his short, coffee-colored eyelashes._

 _Douglas couldn't fight anymore. He cried. Real, big tears._

 _He pleaded._

 _"Please, leave me alone!"_

 _"I admit it, I'm a horrible person, so can you let me go?"_

 _"Please, stop, it hurts!"_

 _To no avail._

Why him? Has he just been born like that? The outcast, the weirdo, the one every wanted to crush?

That was a question to which the answer, Douglas never found out.

Even now, more than a decade later, Douglas could still feel the stings of the woodchips and rocks, and he subconsciously reached up to feel the scar slightly above his eyebrow before pulling it back down with a scowl.

The world was an awful place.

He hated everything.

But the fire he'd kindled before was nowhere to be seen, even as he spat those hateful words into the echoing blackness.

He waited, again, to feel the anger, the contempt, the thirst, _the need_ for revenge, but it didn't come. Instead of that, it was an overwhelming sadness that washed over him, as if he'd laid on the end of a beach during high tide.

He waited for it to go away, but it didn't. It persisted like oil when in contact with water.

So Douglas gave in. The moisture in his eyes pooled up, making his vision blurry, his wonder of the memories gone from good.

Huge, wet tears bounded down his face at record speed, and before he knew it, a few tears had turned into a full-out sob.

So he sobbed.

And sobbed.

For the unfairness of the world.

For the way he was treated.

For the pain, the insecurities, the scars that plagued him to this very day.

All the pain, he wore as a fresh scar on heart. A scar like that didn't heal with time.

He'd been so ashamed, so confused.

He'd been battered and bruised by their words, their teasing glances, their hateful glares, the physical abuse, just simply the way they acted like he wasn't even _human._

There was a part of himself he'd never get back. He couldn't do much now, but he didn't want to live in this constant shame of himself any longer.

"I'm human too." He whispered to himself. He looked down at his hands, one of his tears landing square in the middle of his palm. "I have feelings. And I can get hurt." He curled up his fists.

How would life have been if he hadn't been crushed by every passerby? How would life be if he'd been treated like a human being instead of an _insect?_

Would he have spunky teenage kids? And a wife with a special smile reserved just for him? Would he have a 'Tasha' and four kids like his brother? Would he have a real job, an ego the size of a spaceship, and more money than he knew what to do with.

"They tore me down." He said softly. He didn't recognize his own voice. It wasn't coated with anger and pain any longer.

It was fresh, out on its own. There was nothing protecting it from the big bad world. But for once, he wanted it that way. He wanted to think about what would have happened if there hadn't been all this pain, if he hadn't succumbed to it.

They tell you when you're a kid that if you're bullied and you succumb to it, it's your fault as much as it is the bully's. That you need to stand up for yourself. Be independent.

They made it sound so easy. As Douglas sat there, floating in a dark oblivion, sobbing all the tears he never let out, he knew that it could never be that easy.

Don't you think he tried? It didn't matter if he tried. They were persistent, like bedbugs. They're bite and pinch at you and nibble at you until you wondered if you were whole anymore.

They'd treated him as if he didn't have a soul.

Now he was so broken, so bruised, that it was as if he didn't have a soul to begin with.

It was gone, if it had been there. All that was left was an empty shell.

Until recently, he'd thought that pushing his anger onto his brother and taking revenge on him would heal him, but now even the vengeance had left him.

He was a doll, a ragdoll, drifting in a sea of emotions that had caved out his soul. He felt dead.

But at the same time, he felt refreshed. The feeling started at his very core and eased out from the center like a widening field of light. He didn't feel as disconcerted anymore. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't sad. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he wasn't confused either.

He was at peace, and blissfully so. The mistakes and horrors he'd lived through left his thoughts, replaced with a wonderful, fresh feeling, like the feeling one has when they bite into a fresh apple, or a juicy leaf of lettuce, or when one breathes fresh mountain air.

Douglas ran out of words to describe the feeling, and instead, succumbed to it entirely. For once in his life, he felt like he belonged, even if it was in his own head.

It was then when a sudden pang of guilt ripped through Douglas's stomach.

 _The back-up plan!_ His thoughts raced. _Man, oh, man! What the hell am I gonna do?_ He sunk inward again, realizing the full scale of what he had done.

He had cursed Chase and his brother's entire family.

And this time, he hoped with all his heart that somehow, Donald could fix it.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

The Davenports were home. Finally. And they weren't tied up like sausage- which was an improvement.

Davenport limped into the houses, a head bandage and a bad of medicines added to his list of medical objects he needed at the given moment.

Tasha steadied Davenport. "You should get some sleep, all of you." She said.

"No," Davenport said shaking his head. "We can't, not now. We need to take Bree's chip out and figure out what's wrong with it, remember? And Chase is down there, all alone, locked in his capsule. We can't just as well let him sit there forever."

Tasha pursed her lips as if she wanted to retort, but finally just sighed. "You're right." She said, "But," she continued shortly afterwards, "As soon as you do all that stuff, all of you are in your rooms and sleeping. We're going to sleep in tomorrow and I'll cook something to make you guys feel better."

"Thanks Tasha!" Davenport yelled with a childish grin, and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. Tasha smiled, remembering the reason she fell in love with him and grinned slightly.

Davenport clomped to the elevator with the help of his oldest son, and Bree joined them, along with Leo. Tasha watched as the elevator doors closed, then began to wipe down the counter, deep in thought.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

"…and…there." Davenport looked at the small, delicate chip resting in his hands. It looked fried, which was probably the reason that Bree's powers hadn't been functioning. He put it in a glass container and left it on his desk. "I'm not completely sure what's wrong with it." He said, finally. "But I think I'll be able to fix it if I have enough time to."

Bree nodded. "Mr. Davenport, that's great and all…but what about Chase?"

Donald bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I guess it's time to take him off of the sedatives, right?" He said, sounding nervous.

"Yeah." Leo said, hands stuffed in his pockets.

The room was deathly silent as Davenport clicked away on his cyberdesk, and the foggy air filling Chase's capsule cleared, giving them a good view of the slumped kid inside.

The door of the capsule opened with a _hiss._

"Adam," Davenport motioned to the tallest child.

Adam bounded over to the capsule and hauled his brother out with ease. He propped up the smartest child on a chair, and Davenport limped over with a medical kit.

"Pulse and heartbeat look good…no outward injuries…the faulty program from his chip was already removed…" He babbled on and on.

Finally, he looked up. "Let's wake him up. Leo, get me the green bottle on the desk over there." He said. "Bree, hold Chase up. Adam, go close the capsule door and hold the medical supplies in case he doesn't wake up completely fine."

The kids did what they were ordered, and soon, Davenport was standing over Chase's unconscious body with a green spray bottle. "On the count of one," He wondered for a second if Douglas could still have access to Chase even without his chip. "Two," What if Chase's chip wasn't usable anymore? "Three." Davenport sprayed Chase in the face with the liquid, and less than a split second later, Chase bolted up coughing, only to be held down by the shoulders by Bree.

Chase continued to cough though, and Adam held the medical kit open for Davenport was he scavenged through it with one hand, struggling to unscrew the top of yet another bottle. Adam dropped the bag, finally, and broke the lid of the bottle, but Davenport paid it no mind, pouring pink liquid into a small cup and nearly throwing it at Chase.

Leo all but shoved the liquid down Chase's throat, Bree holding up his head at a good angle so he wouldn't choke. The coughing ceased almost immediately afterward, replaced with ragged breathing.

"Woah…" Leo said. "Big D, what _was_ that pink stuff?"

Davenport shrugged with a loose grin. "Coughing syrup." He responded. Leo looked disappointed. "High tech coughing syrup." He amended.

"Right." Leo muttered with a nod.

Bree turned and touched Chase's cheek. "Chase…are you okay?"

Chase's eyes snapped open, and he shied away from Bree's touch as if she was on fire. He squinted as if his eyes hadn't focused.

Suddenly he sat up, looking at everyone around him with dark, untrusting eyes.

Then he let out a primal scream.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that's something along the lines of a cliffhanger. If it's not, I'm sorry, please someone teach me how to do cliffhangers.**

 **I really wanted to make people cry with this chapter, but I don't think it worked though. :'( If it did work, please leave a comment telling me that because that will make me insanely happy, no matter how messed up that sounds.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and...shit, I was gonna say something important and I forgot...OH! Right, I was gonna ask-**

 **If you could, could everyone review answering this question for me?**

 **Do you like X Reader's? Would you read a Chase X Reader or a Adam X Reader? Do you prefer X OC's or X Reader's?**

 **If you could answer that, that would also make me insanely happy! I hope you enjoyed, and Lea is out!**

 **~Lea**


	12. Distrust and a Mile Long AN

**I'm on a roll! Two weeks in a row! *pats back* If only I was this dedicated to my schoolwork. I bet most of you are thinking, "By that opening, she's obviously about to write an A/N that's a mile long."**

 **I'd like you to know that you are ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! *sulks in corner since I have zero humor***

 **Anyways, I'm currently sitting in my biology class with the brightness on my phone all the way long- I was supposed to be either working on my biology project or study for my social studies test, but of course I'm doing neither and instead using up my data typing an author's note!**

 **And to be honest, I have this nagging feeling in he back do my head that I should be studying so I don't fail yet another test, but right now I could care less. *failed tests flutter around me to the ground***

 **Anyways. Looking at the reviews, most people said they preferred X Readers, and one or two said they preferred OCs. Let me tell you why I asked, though, because I want you guys to know-**

 **I had three stories ideas- two X Chase stories and one X Adam story. I'm not going to list the ideas here- because I don't want the ideas to be stolen, but if you want to know the ideas, you can PM me, I'll tell you the summaries of them if you'd like.**

 **But I'll give you a clue- one of the Chase ones and the Adam one are both based off of some of my favorite Bollywood movies. They're romantic dramas, as well. I love making fan fiction adaptations of movies, just cuz, the other Chase one though, I'm not going to disclose because it's a secret!**

 **Anyways, other than that, I also want to put up my future story log here because I keep getting questions about it-**

 **I'm going to finish Amnesia before the end of the year if possible, though if my stars don't line up I'll be updating into January at the most. After that, I'll spend a week or two taking a long needed break and writing my story plan for Black Rose. After that, I'll try my best to finish Black Rose as quickly as possible, so I can come back to this archive** **and finish Once Upon a Bionic Fairy Tale. Afterwards, I'll probably take a break from that to write either a fic for the Lunar Chronicles or FullMetal Alchemist, after which I'll probably come back to the dear Lab Rats archive with my first X Reader. I like taking breaks from archives, even if the break is only a one shot, because it keeps my my regenerate ideas and keep me from getting bored of the archive. I'm not sure what'll happen once I finish my X Readers and this other fic alive been planning for Lab Rats that I'm not ready to release any details about, but only time can tell what I'll be obsessed with next.**

 **Oh, on that note, I want you guys to remember that I HAVEN'T SEEN A SINGLE EPISODE OF SEASON FOUR OF LAB RATS! Yeah, I'm that behind. If it's on Netflix, I'll probably be watching it over Christmas Break, but then again, it all depends. But it's good for you guys, because if I'm inspired by the fourth season then I'll probably write a whole new series of fics, haha!**

 **Anyways, I need to get back to studying for my test, I'll type the bottom A/N at lunch. :D See you later guys, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Chase?!" Davenport tried to get close to the boy, but he launched himself onto the cyberdesk and scooted away from them, eyes burning in confusion.

"Get away from me." He gasped, scuttling away.

Davenport looked hurt. "But Chase-"

Chase glared, suddenly, lips in a snarl. Davenport stopped short, reconsidering for a second.

Confused, he asked, "Douglas?"

Chase shook his head. "No! I don't know this Chase or this Douglas or anyone! What do you want with me?"

"Chase, please, are you-"

Chase turned away and jumped from the cyberdesk, hands up in a battle stance, eyes narrowed. In a fluid movement, he drew up a ball of energy in his hands, guarding it with his outstretched palms, eyes darting from one Davenport to the next.

"Chase, I think the hacking is still affecting your chip. Just sit down, and I'll figure something out." Donald sighed.

Chase looked at Donald like he was crazy. "No way." He said, and in less than a second, the ball of energy was hurled across the room, skimming the tips of Adam's hair before tumbling and hitting the ground with a hiss.

Adam's mouth fell open, and his left hand sought out the smoky, burnt tips of his hair. "Woah," he said, voice raspy. "I feel like a candle!"

"Free sample. You're welcome." Chase said, eyes narrowed. "Now tell me what you want with me or I'll give you a full fire show."

Bree looked at Davenport. What's up with him? She seemed to say. Davenport gave a shrug in response.

One more time. Davenport thought. I'll try one more time… and if it doesn't work…well, we're going to have to do this the hard way.

"Calm down, Chase, I'm begging you." Donald said in his most calming voice. Make it seem like they're in control of the situation. "I just want to talk."

"That's what they all say!" Chase yelled in response.

At least he's not throwing fireballs at me. "Well, I'm more special than this 'all' you speak of. I just want to talk to you Chase, and get this sorted out."

Chase looked hesitant. "How do I know that isn't some trap to drug me?" He asked.

Donald groaned. "Look, Chase, I don't want to hurt you, alright? You can trust me."

The youngest bionic child didn't move an inch.

"Please, Chase?"

No reaction.

"You're forcing me to do this the hard way."

A ball of fire flew at Donald's face, and Leo tackled his stepfather, sending their aching bodies tumbling across the floor.

Adam and Bree stared for a full three seconds before leaping into action.

Bree tapped madly at the cyberscreen still floating above the cyberdesk, and a drawer ejected out of the desk, sending Bree scrambling for the freeze guns inside it.

Adam, meanwhile, dove for Chase across the other end of the cyber desk, taking he youngest bionic by surprise, taking them both to the floor, not unlike Donald and Leo.

Leo had gotten off the hurt older man and held out a hand to his step-father, which he took gladly. This was sadly, seeming like a reproduction of the earlier Spike scene.

"Big D, the drug-"

"Go help Bree and Adam!" Davenport yelled ducking under a piece of a stool that had gone flying.

"What in great heavens is going on down- oh my." Tasha entered the lab at the wrong time. She stood there, shock apparent on her face.

She came to her senses quickly though, when the other piece of the stool that hadn't hit Donald flew a few inches left of her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie.

"Leo!" She cried, "Be careful!"

Leo rolled his eyes as he pushed up his sleeves, grabbing a thin laser gun. "Yeah mom, right after I take down my rampaging brother."

He closed one eye and squinted the other, aiming as well as he could- which wasn't well at all. Adam and Chase both ducked when the laser swept overhead, thankfully not cutting through the laser proof wall.

On the floor, where the laser currently couldn't reach as a result of the bulky cyber desk in the way, Chase scooted away from Adam, attempting to create another fireball but failing as Adam swatted the first flickers of it out of Chase's open palm as soon as it started to glow.

"Get him!" Bree yelled, and Chase super speeded out from behind the desk, to the other side of the lab. A laser went overhead, and Chase ducked, dodging a ice Ray sent towards this right side at the same time.

"Dang." Bree cursed under her breath as she pulled out the other gun as well, waiting for her current gun to reload itself.

Adam, meanwhile, hurled various huge objects at Chase while Chase hit each of them with precision, each one landing in some kind of flames or broken pieces.

It was went a pile of splinters fell before Bree's feet that she realized it. Different Angles, of course! With a grin, she clicked the safety off of the freeze gun and pulled both out and pointed them at Chase, feeling quite badass.

"Leo!" She yelled. "Attack from a different angle! He can't handle three angles, can he?"

Leo responded with naught but a wicked grin, running across the room and sending a laser towards Chase, making him duck as he continued to deflect the multitude of objects the Adam sent towards him.

He attempted to super speed to the other side of the room, but knowing the bionic skill well, Bree expertly covered the ground before Chase in a thin, slippery sheet of ice glazed with sludge.

Leo angled another laser beam, and Chase tried to bend backwards as if doing the limbo, but failed, falling on his butt.

Bree saw her chance and aimed her guns at his feet, Tasha running over to help Davenport hobble to the slippery patch of floor before Chase could break out of his ice cage.

Davenport barely waited for a second before plunging the needle into Chase's shoulder, the biuret colored liquid seeping in without complaint. Chase's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish, before he shuddered and collapsed to the floor without complaint, eyes rolling back in his head.

 ** _~Amnesia~_**

"We can't keep him sedated forever." Tasha said. "No matter what happens, our sweet little Chase is in there somewhere."

"Very, very, little Chase." Adam mumbled.

Nobody paid him any mind. "Just take out his chip." Leo said, trying and failing to lift the unconscious boy on his shoulders. "At least he can't maim us then."

Bree shrugged slightly with a nod. "Pretty good point there."

Davenport finally nodded. "You're right, first things first, we need to get that chip out of his body. That might clear up the problems, it might not. If the problems persist, we need to make sure that he can't leave this house, and try to keep him in the lab, especially. Then we'll figure it out from there." It sounded almost like he was instructing himself, not telling everyone else, what to do.

Tasha nodded slowly in agreement, thought her pursed lips and her unhappy expression showed she wasn't completely onboard with the idea. Hands on her hips, she finally spoke. "Fine. Do it."

Adam hauled Chase onto his shoulders and dragged him to his capsule. He laid his brother's sleeping body on the blue wall of the capsule and shut the door softly. He turned to his father and gave him a thumbs-up.

Davenport's fingers skimmed the nonexistent buttons as he selected options and input commands into the system that made up his lab.

A few taps and prods and clicks later, the deed was done.

Chase was officially harmless.

Well, that is, at least with one able-bodied bionic in the house. But Donald was sure Chase couldn't cause major damage, right?

 _ **~Amneisa~**_

Chase woke up with a start. His head snapped up like someone had shoved an ice cube down his shirt.

The first thing he saw was blue. A magnificent, transparent, reflective peacock blue. Glass. Startled at seeing the glass so close to his face, he pushed himself backwards.

"Ow…" He grumbled as the crown of his head met with more glass behind him. He sat up, heart in his throat. He was in the glass! On closer inspection, he realized he was not in the glass, exactly, but imprisoned in a tube of it.

He growled and banged his fist on the glass. It didn't budge. He observed his surroundings carefully, taking into mind the flawless molding of the glass. It looks so perfect. Machine made, I bet.

Chase peered out he glass, pressing his palms on its cold surface, pressing his nose to the glass and created a smudge. The little anomaly on the otherwise perfect material somehow made him proud. He observed that outside of the tube he was in, and after a minute or two, he had a realization.

Tables. Sterilizer shots. Drugs. Gadgets beyond his imagination. It was a lab. And the longer he looked at it, the more the dread grew in his chest. He was in a lab. He bet people died here, screaming and thrashing as their body tried to fight the in humane drugs injected into them. He bet they were driven mad, by crazy experiments and merciless scientists.

He stepped back, right into the glass. It suddenly became difficult to swallow. He could pretty much hear the screams of the dead test subjects echoing in his ears, begging for mercy.

Chase covered his ears with his hands, trying to drawn out the tortured howls of the nonexistent phantoms plaguing his ears. No, no, no, why am I here, what's happening?

The brunette's eyes were squeezed closed as he contemplated reasons why he was in a lab, in a- wait. A tube- a big, human sized tube. It was a lab. Could he be inside a test tube? Would he be he newest phantom, screaming for mercy but never getting it? Would he be killed in cold blood in the name of 'science'.

His eyes popped open as soon as the thought came to him. He had to get out of here. He couldn't stay in this insane lab any longer. Even if he had no chance, he wanted to go down fighting- but he wasn't ready to admit there was a chance he'd fail. He wanted to- no needed to get back, back to his-

Back to his what?

Chase sunk down into a squatting position, leaning against the wall of blue glass, trapping him. He suddenly felt claustrophobic.

Who was he? Had he forgotten? Or did he have nobody to begin with? He takes his hands through his hair, eyes wide and face sheet white.

He didn't remember a family, playing outside, school, movies, anything. He didn't even remember his own mother.

Who was he?

He squeezed fistfuls of his hair as if doing it would squeeze the answers out of his brain.

A little flicker of memory plagued his thoughts. "Chase," the middle aged man had called him. The one dressed in black and bandages. Was that his name? Or was it a code name for a test subject?

Chase bolted up, and began running his fingers on the glass. There had to be an exit, there had to be.

His fingers hit a bump. He stopped short and pushed his hand onto the bump.

An exit. A door.

Adrenaline spiked in Chase, and he pushed his fingers into the crack in the glass and tried to pull, then push, to no avail. He couldn't give up, even if he remembered nothing. He would get out and find his family, and then give them all a big hug, right after he got away from these insane bastards. He would be merciless.

He had no clue how ironic that statement was as he continued to pry at the glass. It was then that he lab doors swished open with a mechanic grunt. Chase didn't even look up. He continued to pull at the glass, paying no mind to the short, dark skinned teenager looked down at him through the glass.

"Chase?" He whispered softly.

Chase didn't respond.

The boy didn't speak either. He looked slightly annoyed. "Chase?" He asked, louder this time.

The older boy didn't move.

The mechanic doors swished open again, and this time, the bandaged man from earlier and two mutant things that had attacked him were in tow.

As he thought back to that fight, a new thought popped into his head. How the bloody hell had he done hat fireball trick? And how'd he run so fast? He would've thought he was hallucinating, but the mutant boy's hair was still singed. It had felt so natural, so normal at the time that he hadn't even questioned it.

So many questions.

He looked up at the middle aged man and his entourage entering the room. He was limping, aided by he boy with the singed hair.

The girl looked slightly angry, and her dark eyes were trained on him.

The older man must have seen the look that the girl was giving Chase, for he put a hand on her shoulder and shooed her away, limping up to the tube contraption and putting his hand to the glass.

"We'll let you out, Chase," He said slowly, as if talking to an animal or a baby. "But if you attack anyone or try to break something, we're going to out you right back in there. Understood?"

Chase felt like he was being talked to like a dog. How degrading. Chase shrunk back at the words, but he didn't respond.

The man obviously took that as some kind of go-on, for he motioned to the shortest kid, who tapped something onto the complex floating keyboard above the desk.

The door of the tube eased open easily, as if it was made of wax paper and not presumably unshatterable glass.

Chase jumped out of it in a split second, hands fisted at his sides in case of being attacked. He forced himself to relax his shoulders and level a glare at the three people in the room, who were observing him like an animal released into a new habitat.

"What do you want?" He spat, has sizzling in his words.

* * *

Hey guys, never mind, I couldn't wait until lunch. I really want to post because this day keeps getting worse and I want to make someone else happy with a chapter, and maybe somebody's review will make me smile. :D Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys to answer a question in the reviews-

Question- Would anyone be interested in reading a story about how Donald and Tasha fell in love?

Thanks! By the way, please favorite, review, and follow, because I'll be including everyone who did so in my last A/N for this story! Not to mention that everyone who reviewed every chapter will get a special mention and dedication- Which you can still do if you want to! Have a nice day and please review and answer question!

~Lea


	13. The Lab and the Tube

**Hey guys! I'm so excited, this is the second to last chapter of this story! *dies* I feel kind of sad about leaving this story behind, but as I like to think- with good memories come new ventures! Woah, I should quote myself there, that sounded good!**

 **Quote of the Chapter! _With good memroies come new ventures. -_ Lea Ootori**

 **Lolz, anyways, I want to put it out there that *drumroll please* _I'M SEARCHING FOR A BETA READER!_**

 **I don't need it to be all offical or anything, but I just need someone who fits the following expectations:**

 **-Can proofread for grammar and punctuation and sentence structure**

 **-Will give me their email and edit the story on google docs**

 **-Has seen at least the first two seasons of Lab Rats**

 **-Have all the editing done by New Year's- which is about 15 days from now.**

 **If anyone is interested and fits these guidelines, please tell me asap! I really need someone to edit the story! If nobody does I'll have to take a break from writing and edit the story myself. :/**

 **Anyways, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

"What do I want?" Davenport said cautiously. He had to thread lightly- it looked like Chase had lost his memory, and he would be in a delicate state after waking up in a tube, no less. He gave a huge sigh. _I need Tasha for this,_ he thought, regretting his decision to keep her upstairs just in case. She was he emotional one- surely a mother figure could make Chase listen to her- right?

But right now, he was all they had, so he had to try his best. Even if his best was a big whopping zero.

With a smile that he hoped was friendly, Donald held out his good hand. Chase stared at it as if it were a trap.

"I know you don't remember anything Chase, so why don't we start over? I'm Donald, Donald Davenport. Nice to meet you."

He looked into the dark eyes of the boy he knew so well, who was looking at him now as if we was poison.

"I don't trust you." He said, his tone measured and his words perfectly annunciated.

The words were so simple, yet so hurtful. Donald nearly stumbled backward at the brunt of the words.

 _Sweet, nerdy, lovable Chase didn't trust him._

 _The little Chasy he'd sworn to protect didn't trust him._

And now that boy that he hadn't been so sure about at first was grown up and staring at him with eyes that made Donald feel as if he was nothing more than a parasite.

"I-I understand." Donald said, his usual confidence wavering. "And I don't expect you to. If I was in your position I would have acted like I was rabid already." Donald cracked a little smile, but saw no response.

Chase just stared, eyes calculating. Donald looked into his eyes unsure what to say.

Bree sighed. She finally stomped over to Chase and put her hand on his shoulders. "Chase, what do you remember?"

Chase flinched and shook away her hand. "That's not my name." He said with a huff.

"Then what is it?" Mr. Davenport asked, lips pursed.

Chase didn't respond.

"What is-"

"I don't know, alright!" Chase yelled. "I wake up and I'm being imprisoned in a lab probably to be experimented on by some mad scientist and I can't remember anything and you want me to tell you my _name?_ "

"Fine then, don't tell me it! But give me something to call you, at least." Donald pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"Doug."

"W-What?" Donald blinked.

"Doug. Call me Doug."

"What? Why?!" Bree asked from the corner of the room, a look of suspense pasted across her face.

"Why not?" Chase asked, lips pursed. "It feels familiar."

Donald took a deep breath. "Right, _Doug._ " He blinked, wondering if the past few days had just been a long dream. _Douglas you bastard, what did you do now?_ " _Doug,_ meet Bree, Adam, and Leo." He ushered his adoptive kids and his stepson over and bopped each one on the head as he introduced them.

He hoped to see a sign of friendliness in Chase but Chase looked on with folded arms and a steely gaze. "You didn't answer my first question. What do you want with me?"

Davenport looked at him. "I don't want anything with you, I told you."

"Then let me go."

"I can't do that." Davenport wanted to bang his head on a wall.

"Why not?" Chase asked, jaw clenching.

"It's a long story, Cha- _Doug."_

"Does it _look_ like I'm going anywhere? I have a lot of time, if you don't believe it."

Davenport squirmed uncomfortably. "Doug, I want to but-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses! If you don't want anything with me, why don't you let me go instead of keeping me holed up in this lab?!" Chase asked, throwing his arms around.

"Chase, I-"

" _Doug._ "

"Right, Doug, I knew this wasn't going to be easy but if you cooperate we can figure something out until I figure out what happened to you!" Davenport exclaimed. "I'll keep you safe, Chase, I promised you I would and I will, you just have to trust me!"

Chase looked at Davenport in the eye. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four. "Can I trust you?" He said, voice soft.

Davenport nodded eagerly. "Of course Chase, there's no doubt!" He exclaimed, all too eager.

Chase looked the older man longer, and his siblings held their breath.

" _Please_ Chase, I'm begging you. I love you and I'd never hurt you, you just lost your memory! Just give me some time and I'll figure it out! Just trust me, _believe in me,_ I'm pleading you, and I _never_ plead!" Donald continued to implant his case in Chase's head.

Chase's eyes softened. "I don't know why, but I feel like I should trust you." He said, walking closer.

A look of glee spread over the rich man's face. Davenport welcomed Chase open arms, tears gathering in his eyes.

Chase accepted the hug, arms wrapping around the shuddering but glad Davenport. "I'm so glad that you-" Davenport was cut off with a sudden cry of pain as the nerves in his side twisted and went numb. His good hand instinctively darted to his side, which was cold as ice. Or more accurately, covered in it.

Chase stepped back, holding the ice gun he'd snatched from the table behind Davenport at their 'makeup hug'.

"You're stupider than I thought." Chase sneered, gun in hand. "Did you think I'd fall for some pity game? I know when someone is trying to butter me up, you seriously couldn't have expected me to fall for those stupid movie lines."

Adam and Leo rushed to up to their father, who was gripping the cyber desk with white knuckles. "I'll be fine," he groaned. "It was just shock." _My lifespan is getting quite short with all these compiled injuries,_ he thought with another groan.

Bree whirled to Chase, furious. "How dare you, Chase! I don't care whether that was you or not, that was _mean!_ " She attempted to super speed towards him to grab the gun, before remembering that she didn't have her chip back yet.

Instead, she pounced on him at a regular, human speed, but Chase ducked to the left and slid past her stumbling feet, running at full speed to the elevator. He hit madly at the doors, and then the buttons, trying to get the elevator to open.

"Nuh uh, you bionic brat." Eddie said with glee, showing up on his little screen. "You're not going anywhere!"

Chase stumbled back with a yelp. "What are you?" He yelled as Bree caught up to him. Adam, having hauled Davenport to a safe spot, ran over, leaving Leo to do the defrosting of he middle-aged man's side.

Chase was cornered, up against the elevator doors. So he tried the oldest trick in the book. "Look, a bird!" He yelled, pointing in a random direction.

Adam's head snapped up, Bree slugging him in the attempt to get him to focus, but it was too late. Chase had slipped past a distracted Adam and had picked up the other gun lying out in the open. The laser gun.

"What _idiot_ left these things lying out?" Bree yelled, face going red as she yanked Adam by the ear. Adam raised his arm like a child and pointed at Leo with an unwavering pointer finger.

Leo gave a half cheeky smile before shrugged and mouthing "Whoops," at which Bree glared at him with an intensity that suggested her eyes were lasers.

"That's it!" Bree cried in the spur of the moment. "Use your laser eyes, dumbass!"

Chase shot at the two teens, making them duck. The laser swept over the entrance of the lab, leaving black and gray fumes spouting from all the spots that weren't laser proof. One of which was Eddie's control box.

"What the-" Eddie was cut off viciously as his screen blacked out, leaving naught but a smoking box of ultra technology behind.

Adam stood up and focused his eyes, the red laser beams shining through them as he chased his frightened little brother with the destructive red lights.

Chase, taken by surprise, scurried behind one of Davenport standing inventions and shot at Adam's foot with the ice gun. "Ow!" Adam yelped, as the numbness clawed up his foot.

"Chase you jerk get back here!" Bree growled, rolling over the table in an attempt to get to her brother.

The younger teenager shot at her with the ice gun and moved to the left before Bree could nab him entirely, but Bree had anticipated it and ducked under the flying ice ray. She twisted her body at a seemingly in humane angle and wrapped her legs around Chase's torso and knocked him to be ground, her brother underneath.

Chase looked up at the mutant sitting on his chest with vice grip and wretched the ice gun out from underneath her knee. "Damnit, you!" He raised the gun to her abdomen and shot, scooting away on the floor simultaneously. Adam, who'd broken out of his own cage, came running at this point.

Chase, still on the floor, spun on the floor and kicked off of his nearing feet, giving him enough momentum to slide across the room and for Adam to trip and lose precious seconds. The younger bionic then hopped up and ran towards the elevator doors at full speed and hit he open button, rushing inside before hitting the close one. The last thing he saw before the doors cut were a pair of hands that nearly stalled the elevator doors, but missing at naught but an inch.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

The doors of the small, silver elevator opened less than a few seconds later, and our dear Chase looked around fearfully, wondering if this was another lab or whether there was an exit to this one.

He walked out of the silver box cautiously. Sofas, portraits, flower vases, a TV, it looked quite natural, to be honest. He stepped forward a bit, into the friendly area.

"Chase?" A feminine voice called. The boy's head snapped up as his guns went up with it on instinct.

Tasha look one look at the guns in Chase's hands and blinked. "Douglas?"

" _Doug._ That's what I go by now. My name is not Chase or Douglas, it's _Doug._ "

Tasha stared at him again, suspiciously this time. "Did you get your memories back? How did you get out of the basement? Where are-" her questions were interrupted as a red laser beam hit the base beside her.

"Hey!" She jumped back with a yell, turning to glare at her stepson.

"I'm leaving. I'd appreciate it if you didn't get in my way."

But before Chase- or _Doug_ could do a single thing, the elevator doors opened again, and this time, a ray of ice flew out of it and hit Chase in the foot before it had even opened.

The brunette hissed, gripping his now numb leg as he tried to free it from the floor, but it wasn't working.

"Chase, please listen to us!" The female said, stepping closer.

"No, get away from me, you lunatics!" Chase grabbed the gun nearest to his hand (for he'd fallen to the floor in his numb pain) and fired in a random direction, not able to think straight.

" _Chase!"_ He heard a flurry of blurred voices and a sound of cracking and crumbling, a massive, boring sound in his ears. He looked up, eyes barely open, to see a piece of the fancy, heavy looking ceiling tumbling down at a fast rate, unable to move, he just stared.

He just stared, until his view was blocked by two brunette teenagers, covering him from the soon-to-come blow.

He heard a scream.

And it was like a dam broke in his mind. _Bree. Adam. My_ _ **siblings.**_

But even if the three onlookers knew about this recent development in the injured teen's memory regainment, they were already too far convinced that it was all over, all over as the chunk of ceiling neared them with the speed of a comet.

* * *

 **Short and weird chapter, sorry about that. Next chapter is the last chapter AND the epilougue! Anyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed will be listed in the A/N of the next chapter! Anyone who has reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter will get a personal thanks thats about a few sentences long in another section of my A/N. So if you want a personally written thank you from me (lol who wants that?) then go ahead and leave me a few comments, it still isn't too late. You have until I post the last chapter.**

 **Thanks everyone, and please leave a review, favorite, and follow. :D**

 **~Lea**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey guys! *wipes tears from eyes* This journey has finally come to an end! I'm sad and glad and I'm not even sure anymore because my emotions are quite confused. I'm sorry I didn't update last week- My fellow authors and I are doing a Secret Santa, and Stardust16 and I are hosting it. I've been working overtime with that, writing professional sounding copy-pastable PMs, setting everyone up with a Secret Santa, inviting people to join the event, making a forum and writing up FAQs and information, and writing my own one-shot as a gift to my Secret Santee. Thankfully, it's over for now, but after I type this (I'm typing this on the 27th) I need to go PM everyone to see how they're doing and see if we need to extend the date. We've got some pretty reputable authors participating in the event, so please look for the link on my profile page and check it out, even if you're not participating!**

 **Anyways- I want you guys to know that I'm not leaving you guys and that you're gonna be stuck with me for a bit. I've got five other Lab Rats stories that I've been thinking about, not to mention the one-shot for the Secret Santa that I'll be releasing. So if you're sad (which I doubt anyone is) please leave a review and follow me, I'll be active a long time after this as well! This is officially the longest story on this account (I've written 100 chapter stories before..those were stressful) and I've proud of it despite its faults.**

 **Speaking of faults, I want to thank EmeraldTulip for betaing this story! She recently started betaing it, and if you haven't noticed, the chapters are each being edited, starting from chapter one. If you want to know if I chapter is edited, scroll down to the bottom- I've left an 'edited' note at the bottom of every chapter I've updated, as much for your sake as it is for mine.**

 **Anyways, as I promised, I'm going to give some shoutouts to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. The complied list of everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed is at the bottom of the chapter, but here I'm gonna thank everyone who reviewed every chapter and those who came very, very close.**

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 **Dirtkid123 : You've reviewed every single chapter since the very beginning when I published this story almost six months ago! I'm really glad that you stuck with me this whole time, and it makes me happy to think someone cared enough about what I wrote to read my inconsistant and crappy updates and still review every single time! I'm thankful for your dedication and interest, thanks so much, darling! :3**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone** **: You popped out of nowhere and reviewed every single chapter LIKE A BOSS! I'm glad to have you along and I hope that you enjoyed the story and will continue to enjoy my works! By the way, your username is AWESOME! :D**

 **House of Anubis** **1890** **: Dude, you are awesome! I'm happy you went back and spent your time reviewing every chapter, and it makes me feel special beyond anything you could imagine! I'm really glad to have a fan (if I can call you that) like you! I'm super lucky, and I wish the same to you and your writing endeavours!**

 **And also thanks to Asori, PurpleNicole531, and tennisgirl77 for reviewing almost every chapter! I hope to be able to talk to you guys sometime again, or see you reviewing my other stories! By the way- PurpleNicole531- I really wanted to PM you but you have your PMs disabled! If you want to talk any time, you can email me at leaootori gmail (a fake email, obviously, haha!) and I'll chat with you- which I've been wanting to for a while. Thanks to everyone again, and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

 _My siblings._

The words hit Chase like a lightening bolt, as he watched, seemingly in slow motion, the heavy ceiling nearing them, and his sister and brother protecting him even though they'd get hit in the process.

 _Bree. Adam._

Tears and emotions and memories and fears and love bubbled up inside Chase like boiling water on a scalding hot pot.

"Adam!" He yelled. "Bree!"

He had to do something, he had to do _something_. Time seemed to slow as he thought, the thoughts and possibilities plaguing him.

Suddenly, he swung his foot under Adam's cussing his brother to lose his balance and fall to the left of the veering path of the ceiling chunks, and he pushed Bree to the other side with his arms.

Leo, Tasha, and Davenport watched it all happen so fast it was breath snatching.

One second, the chunk of ceiling was about to crush the three bionic children, the next, two of them were out of the way, and the third- wasn't quite.

A howl of pain erupted from Chase as the heavy chunk of wood, metal, and other house materials landed on his prone leg.

"Chase!" Adam yelled, bounding towards his little brother, whose face was scrunched up in pain.

"Ad..Adam." Chase groaned, gripping his twisted leg with his eyes squeezed shut.

"He remembers!" Leo yelled with joy.

"This isn't the time to talk about that!" Tasha exclaimed with a harsh look to her son as she began dialing the emergency room for the third time in a very recent time span.

"Right…" Chase heard someone mutter, before he drifted off into an oblivion of black.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Douglas lay still as stone in his little glass coffin, face peaceful, a dry tear mark on the left side of his face.

The laboratory around him lay in wait, as if life itself had frozen. The lights were barely flickering anymore, and the gadgets were running low on battery.

The life surveillance of the tube he was in was functioning, but barely so. The lights inside the tube flickered, though brighter than the ones outside the tube, and Douglas breathed peaceful breaths in the glass coffin.

In. Out. In. Out. It was the only sign that he was even alive.

There he was, the masculine Snow White, waiting for his princess to come and lift him out, lift him out of this coma, like Snow White's prince had once done.

So there he laid. Waiting. Waiting.

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Chase awoke with a startled gasp. All he saw a bleary white, white, white, white, and white.

 _Where am I?_ The realization dawned upon him at once. His hands clawed at the covers and curls up in the starched sheets, fear clawing at his chest with talons of steel. _What happened?_

He heard this vexatious beeping noise in the corner of his conscience but he paid it no mind. At the moment, he wasn't concerned about what was happening around him, but what had happened.

The door to the white room burst open and in filed many people dressed in white and blue, and not to mention a few dressed like familiar people he knew.

 _He'd hurt people._

 _He'd hurt Mr. Davenport and Bree and Adam and Chase and Tasha and Eddie._

 _He'd ruined the house._

 _He'd tortured his sister._

 _It was all, all his fault._

He finally became aware of what was around him, and he gasped as if he'd been drowning and just surfaced for air. The blurry mass of caloric colors faded into serene, calm, contained ones, and the unnerving multitude of faces dissolved into what looked like a doctor, two nurses… And his family.

Chase fought to remain still, trying to act like he was calm despite his heart jumping to his throat and his eyes filling with water and his fingers shuddering and his face heating up beyond measure. He took one deep breath, trying to calm him to the best of his abilities.

"He's fine," the doctor began. "We have his stuff packed up and ready, you can take him home now."

Davenport gave a curt nod and threw a little relieved grin in Chase's direction.

Chase have a weak smile in return, but it did nothing to help the guilt hounding his screaming heart.

 ** _~Amnesia~_**

The Davenport's car stopped outside their mansion. Tasha moved to get out, along with Adam and Bree, but Leo and Davenport didn't move. Chase was beyond confused. "Wait, are we not going back to the house?" He asked. He was surprised how soils his voice sounded, he had envisioned something a lot more cracked.

"We're _all_ actually supposed to stay in a hotel tonight for the sake of the house and our safety, but Adam and Bree _desperately_ need to sleep in their capsules tonight, they need a recharge."

"Bree?"

"Oh, yeah, we fixed her chip while you were sleeping in the tube, actually. We just got the chance to insert it after we took you to the hospital."

"Oh." Chase fidgeted. "Can I- Can I stay too?"

Davenport blinked. Then he just turned around and looked Chase in the eye. "Why?"

"I don't know…" Chase shrugged. "I just think… I just want to. And because I want to see what happened, I guess."

Davenport sighed. "Alright. I guess nobody will find out if we park the car inside that we stayed overnight." He mumbled, and opened the said garage, inching the car into it. "Kay, Chase. Let's get a move on."

 _ **~Amnesia~**_

Chase limped into his home on crutches. The house looked disastrous to him. There was a blue, waterproof trap where there was a huge chunk of the ceiling missing. The ground directly underneath it was littered in plaster and wood and brick and shingles, also covered in a tarp and taped off from the rest of the room. The furniture had been moved away from the spot, and all the smaller furniture like the TV and the vases had been move to the corner of the room, some in boxes, some sitting about them. There were safety cones around the area, Telling everyone to stay away.

Chase looked at it all with a building mass of guilt in his gut.

Adam must have seen the expression, for he put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Hey, Chasey," he said, with a big, goofy smile on his face. "At least you know that you're not _completely_ a lost cause! Even a midget like you can make damage!"

Chase couldn't help but smile as Adam's attempt to cheer him up, despite his attempts to squander the expression threatening to overtake his cheek muscles. The cheek muscles won soon afterwards. "Thanks Adam." He mumbled quietly, and his older brother's face lit up.

"Hey, Chasey," he began again, "Do those crutches hurt?"

"Hurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… A little bit, I guess. " Chase replied, wondering why Adam inquired this specific question. "It makes your arms sore after a while."

"I can help!" Adam chirped.

"Huh?" Before Chase could say another word, Adam scooped his brother off of the floor bridal style, sending the crutches clattering to the floor with uncomfortably loud _bangs._ "Hey!" Chase cried, grabbing his brother out of reflex.

"You won't be sore then!" Adam said, as he ignored his younger brother's struggling and hauled him to the elevator.

"Hey!" Chase yelled again. "Put me down!" Adam didn't even flinch but instead carried his struggling younger brother with ease.

Leo giggled under his breath, sounding more like a girl than he meant to. Bree glared at him before he could come up with some stupid pun or joke about the situation, and it was effective as Leo kept his mouth shut and looked away sheepishly, because he has been no doubt about to say something before Bree silenced him.

Tasha picked up the crutches laying on the floor with a sigh as she herded the rest of the family into the elevator.

As the doors closed, the situation couldn't have been more awkward. Chase looked bedraggled and upset was pouring at his older brother who was now bouncing him up and down like a baby. Bree was trying her hardest not to laugh and tried to sneak her phone out to take a picture of this blackmail-worthy moment. Tasha gave her a look and silenced her and stopped her from taking said picture, but even Tasha couldn't control Leo's laughter. Donald looked on, wanting to take a picture of his own, knowing he'd get reprimanded if he did. Instead, he hid his mouth behind his bulky cast and pretended her didn't see anything.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (though it'd only been a few seconds) they got out of the elevator to the basement.

Adam finally put Chase down in a chair, and it was good for everyone else as they were dying is the act of trying not to laugh.

Chase immediately turned on the stool and looked Davenport in the eye. "Mr. Davenport… We need to talk."

"Chase, is this is about the incident, then it's fine. You don't need to say anything, it's not your fault." Donald replied.

"You don't understand." Chase stressed, brow furrowed. "It's not just that… But I do need to apologize. It was my fault that you guys got hurt. I was weak, that was the only reason that he was able to overpower me. It _is_ my fault."

Donald placed his hands on Chase's shoulders and looked at him, eye in eye. "Chase. Listen to me. None of what happened is your fault. It isn't _anyone's_ fault. What happened happened, and you aren't to blame."

Chase opened his mouth, but before he could say a thing, Leo sidled up next to him. "Big D's right- there's nothing you can do about it. We're all fine, and that's what matters."

Tasha started nodding along her approval and she came over to hug Chase from the back, affectionately ruffling his hair as she did so.

Bree and Adam joined in not soon afterwards, and it turned into an uncomfortable group hug- but as most group hugs are, even if they're uncomfortable, they lift one's spirits.

"If Eddie was here, he'd say something snotty." Leo mumbled out of the blue.

"Something like, 'Ew, physical contact.'" Tasha chuckled, and everyone laughed at that, even Chase.

"I'll fix him soon," Donald promised. "There isn't much that goes on at this house without Eddie watching over us like a guardian angel."

"Guardian? More like vengeful house demon." Bree mumbled, recalling some of the events during which Eddie had been nothing but a bother- but couldn't help but miss the sarcastic little piece of technology anyways.

"This time, make his control box laser proof." Chase laughed lightly. He wasn't completely healed- but healing takes time. And starting that path was the most important part.

After separating from the hug, Donald gave Chase a wink. "Definitely… Eddie will probably pressure me into making the control box bullet proof, fire proof, ice proof, and other kinds of proof that I've never even heard of."

"That vain little piece of technology." Tasha mumbled, much to everyone's amusement.

"He's not that bad." Adam shrugged.

"Um… Excuse me?" Bree went off listing every single thing that irked her that Eddie had ever done, Leo chiming in now and then as she spoke.

Tasha wanted to join in, but reminded herself that she was too mature for that, and instead slipped beside Donald to watch the teenagers interact. She looked up at her husband with a smile and squeezed his arm. "It's finally over, Donald." She said, pretty smile lighting up her face.

"No."

The simple word confused Tasha. "What?"

"Douglas is still out there. It's my responsibility to find him and make sure that he can never hurt my family again." He looked down at his casted arm. "And we have a lot of healing to do."

Tasha nodded slowly. "So I guess we have a break at least. But it's not over."

Donald nodded, expression determined yet blank at the same time. "It's not over," he said, voice cool and low, as he watched his children interact. Oh, it _wasn't_ over. But it would be soon, if Donald had any say in it.

 **~End~**

* * *

 **And it's over.**

 **LOL, no, Donald doesn't think it is- and for him it isn't. But that's it for this story and for Amnesia as a whole. What happened in this chapter IS NOT to be classified as ChaseXAdam- it's simply bros being bros. And Adam being Adam.**

 _ **Here's the list of everyone who reviewed as of 12/27/15 3:36 PM ET, in order from the very first reviewer to the latest one.**_

 **WinchesterShepherd, LabRats124, Dirtkid123, ShyMusic, PolarWolf13, Teeloganroryflan, Asori, LabRats, UnknownDiva, Asha Davis, vampiregal007, Tanya, PurpleNicole53, Guest Star, Book Freak, Harry-Potter-Magic, tennisgirl77, Karly Kat 13, Singertoheartandsoul, humanusscriptor, Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr, judaiandjohan, Agent-Swartz, ArcticWolf003, Sodaluv8, Z.I., reviewer5000, Sodalover71, imaginedragons4eva, arashikageriverflower, Guest, Guest, Sarcasmisinmyblood, Braille Rocks, Nxiqj45, girlface187, House of Anubis 1890, Rania ell, Guest, J-Deep, Guest, jbadillodavila, Guest, Guest, Anonlabratslover, the Red Rogue, EmeraldTulip, Stardust16, the ghost of the shadows, Guest, Guest, Bloodanddreams, Guest, Guest, Lady Cougar-Trombone, Cakeisawesome444, APUFAN007, smartgirl13579**

 **That's the list of individual reviewers, and I'm super happy to have had a story that you guys wanted to review!**

 _ **Here's a list of everyone who favorited this story as of 12/27/15 3:43 PM ET-**_

 **Airforce1990, Anonlabratslover, ArcticWolf003, Asori, Braille Rocks, Cassie2012, DDDOT101, Dirtkid123, DustinHunterPRNS, EmeraldTulip, Gokudera29, Happykitty123, House of Anubis 1890, Hugkisshug, Interview A Sarcastic Demon, LabRats1510, Lab Rats Rules, MusicAnimeBooksMagic, Nw-NdA-H-JF, PabuPower, PhoenixInside, PolarWolf13, R5lovers15692, Sarcasmisinmyblood, SoccerArtist7, Still A Lover Of Franchises, TerryRose1228, Unknowndiva, WinchesterShepherd, cantbestuffed, girlface187, gizmo1011, htomcatftw, imaginedragons4eva, jbadillodavila, judaiandjohan, mar2890, moonstoneangel, moviesgalore1, nxiqj45, otakugirlxx, smartgirl13579, tragedy in a letter, vampiregal007**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who favorited this story, you don't know how much it means to me!**

 _ **Here's the list of everyone who followed this story as of 12/27/15 3:52 PM ET-**_

 **Agent-Swartz, Asha Davis, Asori, Bloodanddreams, Bloom12, Bookzworm2, Braille Rocks, Cassie2012, Cinnmilk, DDDOT101, Dirtkid123, EmeraldTulip, Happykitty123, Harry-Potter-Magic, House of Anubis 1890, Interview A Sarcastic Demon, LabRats1510, Lab Rats Rules, Lady Cougar-Trombone, MusicAnimeBooksMagic, MusicLover2405, Mysterywriter24, Natsume1111, PabuPower, PhoenixInside, R5lovers15692l Robinkel-el, Sarcasmisinmyblood, Singertoheartandsoul, Solemn Knight, The Chibi Overlord, Tycoon228, Unknowndiva, WinchesterShepherd, X-X-Midnight Star-X-X, Zehyra, arashikageriverflower, .confused, cantbestuffed, girlface187, gizmo1011, htomcatftw, imaginedragons4eva, jbadillodavila, judaiandjohan, mar2890, moviesgalore1, nxiqj45, otakugirlxx, parksooyoung60, peaceout0311, shinxshinx1595, smartgirl13579, smellypineapples, soccerlover91, stikenotes, tennisgirl77, the ghost of the shadows, tragedy in a letter, vampiregal007, youde123**

 **Thanks to you guys too, for followin gmy story and reading this story thus far!**

 **That concludes the listings, and I have a few more things to say before I close for the last time-**

 **1\. Please leave a review! It means a lot to me and I'll definetly be sending you a personal thank you review if you review this chapter! If you can't PM because you're a guest or you blocked it on your account, email me at leaootori gmail - I've LOVE to talk to you!**

 **2\. Is this a solid ending? Please tell me that in a review, I really like knowing what you guys think? Are you satisfied, or is there something I haven't tied up yet?**

 **3\. If you're gonna miss me (which I'm pretty sure you won't) you can read my other Lab Rats stories, "Monopoly" and "Once Upon a Bionic Fairy Tale". Please follow me, I'll be posting another Lab Rats one shot in January and more stories after that!**

 **Well, this is Lea Ootori, signing out for the last time! *wipes tears* Goodbye everyone, and have a happy new year!**

* * *

 **12/28/15**

 **I couldn't take it...I need to say one last goodbye to this story before I post it and mark it as complete...SO GOODBYE, AMNESIA! I feel like Taylor Swift at the end of her Fearless tour. I want you guys to know that this has been a developing chapter in my passion for writing (I know that sounds dramatic but I'm being honest) and you guys have helped me along the way, helping me accomplish my dream! Please review and email me!**

 **Have a happy new year guys, signing out!**

 **~Lea**


End file.
